Finding beauty in the beast, and beast in the beauty
by HotMezoti
Summary: My retelling of the classic, it turned out good I think - heavily inspired by winterstarfire "claiming of the beast" - it's amazing, read it. I've never actually seen the Disney versions, but I'm familiar with some of it and the original fairy tale. Lemony content, my thoughts on how they would have interacted. Keep in mind the culture of the time, men in charge, blah, blah.
1. Chapter 1

She stood on the tall wooden platform, struggling between defiance and terror. Men held up money for the auctioneer, who paced around her, pointing out her "bountiful qualities". She held up her chin, refusing to look at him as he demeaned her. Looking over the crowd was no consolation, as the crowd of older, leering men and jeering bystanders stared and yelled at her. She felt a sudden movement at her side, and swatted away the auctioneer's cane as he used it to lift up the side of her skirt.

"Aye, looks like we've got a lively one here, gentlemen!" he called out as they roared laughter in response. "Who's the best of you to tame her?"

Her scowl turned to stone fear as she heard a familiar voice bellow, "I will."

All heads turned to the tall handsome man leaning against a post. He strode purposefully through the crowd, "I'm the best man here for that job," he smiled widely at Belle, who closed her eyes and felt sick. It was her nightmare come true that Gaston was there as a bidder.

When her father Maurice became ill, she had no idea he'd gone into such extreme debt to keep them alive. In debtor's prison now, he had become seriously ill. Determined to free him and save his life, she'd had to sell herself to the highest bidder to pay off his debts and set him up with enough money to live comfortably. It wasn't, by any means, an easy decision, but once done, she'd resolved herself to it. She'd waited to do it until she thought Gaston was out of town, but to her horror, he was there. How, she didn't know. She felt doomed. His cruel and obsessive pursuit of her had haunted the last few years. She'd felt comfort in her father's support of her rebuff of him, realizing his smart, strong-willed daughter was not to be married off to him, and never considered it.

She shook her head, and now here she stood walking into the same fate her father had tried so hard to keep her from. _At least he'll be free,_ she thought, trying to focus on that.

"-and another bid!" the Auctioneer riled up the crowd. She scanned their faces, trying to determine if any of the sweaty, contorted faces might treat her better than Gaston. His booming voice called out a bid, then he added, "She'll be under me tonight, screaming wantonly." Gaston grinned broadly and ran his gloved hand over his slick dark hair.

"Don't count on it," she spat out.

"Silence!" the auctioneer grabbed at the belt around her waist he'd tied earlier as a sort of restraint.

She glared at Gaston, who pushed closer to the platform through the crowd. He continued to bid, higher and higher, much the Auctioneer's delight. _A life with Gaston, how could I bear it?_ She pleaded with her eyes now to anyone else who was bidding, anyone. But little by little, they shook their heads, and turned away, the price getting higher and higher. She started to panic.

A hand grabbed her ankle and she gasped, looking down at Gaston laughing at her, "Just getting a feel for you," he started snaking his hand up her skirt and she turned and furiously stomped his arm with her other foot. He laughed it off with the crowd, but his eyes turned dark and glinted with anger as he forced a smile, "Don't worry love, I'll have you so tired from cleaning and cooking for me that you won't have the energy to refuse." He stepped away and shouted out the highest bid yet. The crowd fell silent.

"My, my," the Auctioneer took his hat off and rubbed his sweaty bald head on his cuffs, replacing it, "Thank you sir, for your most generous bid." He pulled a horrified Belle towards him.

"Going once,"

"No – I beg you, I – I changed my mind." She pleaded.

"Not a chance," he hissed at her, "Going twice!"

"Wait!" a small voice called out from the crowd.

"Who is that?" the Auctioneer squinted, "There's no stopping the sale!"

A tall, thin figure stepped from the back, "I wish to make a bid."

Belle almost passed out from relief.

The Auctioneer huffed in frustration, "We have the highest bidder."

The man turned behind him and spoke with someone. In a tentative, then stronger voice, he said, "My Master wishes to counter-bid, is that not allowed?"

Belle strained to see who his master was, but he was hidden back in the shadows of the side of the building. She turned her gaze to the man making the bid, who looked confident in the crowd now, and called out a price.

Setting his jaw, Gaston countered, but in the span of a few bids and the stranger's dramatically increasing bid amounts, he was soon outdone. Furious, he turned to the Auctioneer, "This is a hoax! That man has no such funds."

The Auctioneer held tightly onto the belt around Belle's waist as she watched the scene deciding her future unfold around, and without her. The stranger walked through the parted crowd and handed the Auctioneer a large bag. He opened it, and nodded, taking the belt off Belle and pushing her towards the stairs, "Sold!" She turned and ordered, "Keep up our end of the deal." He snarled, but took out a handful of money for himself, then gave the bag back to her. She snatched it away from him and handed it to the prison warden, who'd been waiting and watching the events at the edge of the platform with keen interest. She got close to his face, "Make sure you do as we agreed, or I'll make sure my new owner takes care of you." He took the bag, "Consider it done." Satisfied, she stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Gaston stood in shock, his mouth wide open, then growling in anger, he turned and disappeared. Relieved, Belle walked down the steps towards the stranger as he bowed and held his hand out for hers to steady her. She took it in hers, and stepped with him through the crowd and around the corner.

She felt a sense of freedom that soon evaporated as she saw a waiting carriage. She slowed down slightly, but took a deep breath and continued towards it. "Please enter," he opened the door for her. She steeled herself for who would be inside, and bowed her head under the entrance as she stepped up. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she was surprised to see it was empty. She plopped down on the seat as the man entered behind her and sat across from her. As the door shut, the carriage started to move.

"I'm Lumiere," he took off his hat and bowed his head towards her.

"I'm Belle. Thank you for rescuing me."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't go that far."

Fear gripped her stomach. She swallowed hard, "Is your Master that bad?"

He shifted in his seat, "He is, complicated."

"Oh," she bit her lip, afraid to ask more. She looked down at her hands held tightly in her lap. They traveled for what seemed hours in increasing darkness.

A sudden jerk shook her awake. She looked around, disoriented, then heard Lumiere, "We're almost there."

In the darkness of the carriage cabin, she found the courage to ask, "Please, tell me about who paid for me."

Lumiere leaned forward, his head down, "He used to be a handsome man. Very rich. I have served him for many, many years."

She frowned, he was carefully choosing his words, which gave her more anxiety about what he wasn't saying. "So now he's very old and disabled?" Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he might just want comfort and companionship, like being with her father. She smiled hopefully.

He shook his head, "No, not like that at all." He ran his hand over his hair, his hat fallen on the floor. "He has been cursed. I cannot tell you the details, but he is no longer the man he was. He is a beast."

She furrowed her brows, trying to make out what he was saying. She stayed silent for him to continue.

"He must live as a beast in his castle, until, perhaps one day the curse is broken."

A sudden realization washed over her . _The beast._ She had heard rumors of a beast animal living in a grand castle in the woods nearby since she was a girl. She'd always dismissed it as a story made up to keep children from venturing off, but could it actually be true? "What do you mean, a beast – is he very mean and cruel?"

He shook his head no, "Not like that. He is an actual beast in form. But –" he looked up, "He is not without character and kindness. He has treated us servants well these many years. He is trapped, in the mind and the body of a beast and it has affected him, as you can imagine. At times his mind is lost, and he is overtaken by base instincts."

Anxiety gripped her, "What does he want with me?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure. I was surprised as you when he asked me to bid for you. I would say he is likely sympathetic to your plight." He glanced up at her, thoughtfully, "and he has been very lonely."

She looked out the window and thought over what he had told her. She pressed her lips closely together. Knowing she had chosen this fate, and actually being in it were two very different things.

"Might I ask why you were up for auction?"

She sighed, "My father has been ill, and went into debt. That was the prison warden I gave my portion of the money to. That will pay his debts and set him free. I hope some of it will go to help him get back on his feet, but I doubt he will give him the difference. My father is a very kind man, and has been an excellent to me. He could have married me off to Gaston years ago, but refused to let me go so someone so cruel."

"Gaston?"

"The other man who was bidding against you," she smiled weakly, "I know whatever lies for me with the beast will be a better fate than that."

Lumiere nodded, "I believe so."

The carriage stopped suddenly. He looked out the window, "We're here." He opened the door and the cold air of night flew in. He hopped out then held his hand out for her again. She slowly stepped out and gasped at the sight of the huge castle spires against the moonlight. It was surrounded by deep high forests. She turned her gaze back to Lumiere and silently followed him into the castle.

The curtain in a window high above moved slightly. Heavy footsteps on the floor paced in front of a dim fire.

Belle was soon whisked into the kitchen where a feast was being hastily prepared for her. She sat down at a small wooden table, and a portly older woman clucked over her. "I'm Mrs. Potts, dear," she placed different plates of foods on the table, "I don't know what you like to eat, but I've got enough different choices I'm sure you'll find something you like." She smiled.

"I am hungry, thank you." She quietly picked up some bread and started eating. Mrs. Potts chatted away to her about different foods she liked to cook, while Belle did her best to swallow down the food. It was good, but her apprehension prevented her from fully enjoying it. She looked around the room, trying to get some clues as to the owner of the castle, but there was only food stuffs and pots and pans.

An out of breath Lumiere burst into the room, and bowed quickly, "When you are finished, I'll show you to your room."

She stopped mid-chew. Taking a drink, she stood up. "I'm ready."

Mrs. Potts was already clearing the table, "I'll see you in the morning, dear. Rest up."

She gave her a sideways glance, wanting to ask more, but refraining. She turned to the doorway and left the kitchen. Out in the main part of the castle, she followed Lumiere, taking in as much of the décor and items in the castle as possible. She could tell it had been grand once, but was now in a state of neglect and dingy disrepair. She trudged behind him on a richly carpeted stairway down a long hall where he suddenly stopped at a doorway and gestured inside, "Your room."

She tentatively stepped inside, surprised by how nicely this room was maintained. It was large, with a fireplace crackling. The walls and bed were richly decorated with fabrics and ornaments. She walked around, inspecting the room. "Are there any books here?"

"Books?" Lumiere looked surprised.

"Yes," she said with a hint of frustration. "Books, to read."

He stood up tall and said proudly, "We have many fine books in the castle. I'll bring you some tomorrow."

"Really? Thank you," she leaned over and spread her hands over the bed. "So soft. It looks very comfortable."

He cleared his throat, "Yes, well, we do not have any clothing for you, but will remedy that tomorrow. We weren't expecting you to join us here, so please forgive our unreadiness."

"I don't think anything about today was expected, Lumiere, but – thank you for your kindness."

"Of course," he bowed and hesitated at the door, "I caution you to avoid wandering around the castle until the master has allowed it."

"I won't," she promised.

Satisfied, he shut the door. She waited to hear a lock turn, but did not. Pleased she wasn't a prisoner, she knew however, that she was there permanently, unless the Beast released her. She felt her exhaustion from the emotionality of the day weigh on her, and she undressed to her closest layer, putting her clothing on a chair. She pulled her hair out of its bun and let her long dark locks fall around her shoulders and down her back. She sat on the bed and looked into the fire, dying down on the far side of the room. "It could be worse," she said, imagining being stripped naked with Gaston forcing himself on her. She shuddered at the thought. "Definitely this is better. It has to be." She wasn't sure how tomorrow would go, but this was her new reality.

Late that night, in the dim darkness with a few embers burning, a dark figure stood against the wall, watching Belle's soft breathing. He quietly, slowly approached, watching. As she continued to sleep, he reached out a thick paw, taking a wayward strand of dark hair and picked it up, sniffing it. His eyes rolled back in memory of other times. She suddenly shifted and let out a soft moan. He dropped the lock as if he had been burned and quickly retreated back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Belle got herself dressed, thinking over the events of the prior day. All in all, so far it was better than she had expected. Being sold, she knew any of those men would have forced himself on her sexually, likely used her as a household slave. That's usually the way it went. Many of them were from far away, and she would have been whisked off, never to see her father again. At least being somewhat close to home, she might have a chance to check on him. She walked gingerly down the stairs trying to remember the way to the kitchen, looking around her at the castle rooms in the light of day. Mostly dusty, cloths over the furniture, she stopped in one room and pulled a curtain back to look outside. There were some beautiful gardens, then thick woods as far as she could see. She looked forward to exploring them. "Hopefully I'll be allowed to," she said ruefully. She let the curtain fall back and followed the hallway back to the kitchen. As the door opened, Mrs. Potts stopped her halfway and shooed her back. "No, dear. Go to the dining room and we will serve you."

"Oh, I'm okay eating in here."

She clucked, "Absolutely not. Last night was an exception. From now on, you eat in the dining room." She pushed her out and pointed her in the direction.

Belle nodded and held her breath as she entered, bracing herself to see the Master of the Castle – the beast. She walked in and a young man rushed up to her, "Good morning, miss, I am Chip," he bowed awkwardly, "Please, have a seat," he excitedly ran over and pulled a chair out for her. She smiled at him and held her skirt up as she sat down. She put a napkin in her lap and nodded, looking around the room. The furniture was elaborate and fine, the plates exquisite china. She traced the edge of the flower lined plate with her finger. "These are beautiful."

"Yes ma'am. I'm glad you like it. We brought them down special for you." He smoothed his jacket down, standing tall beside her.

Suddenly the door sprang open and Mrs. Potts appeared, with bowls of food for her. "I hope you like it my dear."

"Oh, am I eating alone?"

She nodded, "Yes, the Master of the house and Lumiere have gone to town today. They should be back later."

She felt some relief. "I understand. Thank you for making me this."

"Oh pish, posh. I'm happy to do it for you," she breezed out the door, beckoning Chip to follow her, "Let me know if you need anything else."

Belle dug into the delicious meal, some foods she had only gazed at longingly through shop windows. This certainly was a life of luxury, but at what price? "I guess I'll find out later today."

With Mrs. Pott's permission, and Chip's company, she explored the gardens outside. They were overgrown, but she could see the variety of flowers and plants, the shrubs and walkways in intricate patterns, still visible through the overgrowth. She attempted to ask Chip questions about the Master, but he had obviously been admonished not to talk about him, and said very little, and all of it positive. She gave up and turned her attention back to the garden. "Why is it in this overgrown state? I can see it used to be beautiful once."

Chip knocked a rock with the top of his foot, "Sire has forbidden us to work on the garden."

"Really? That's strange, isn't it? Why?"

"I – you would have to ask him that."

"And what about all the rooms closed up and dusty?"

"The same, Ma'am."

"That makes no sense, why Chip?"

"You would have to ask the Master."

Frustrated, she said, "When do I finally get to meet the Master of the Castle? And does he even have a name?"

"He will be back tonight, Ma'am. We should go inside."

She nodded and joined him. Back in her room she found a pile of books that had been left on a table. "Yes," she exclaimed and eagerly picked them up. They were a variety of popular books, most of them she had read, but had no problem reading again. There were a few new ones, and she picked one up and sat by the fire.

In town, the fine carriage sat outside the shops. Lumiere hurriedly rushed to it, his arms filled with packages. He opened the door and sat, opening the paper to show the textiles, "Do these please you, Sire?"

A hairy paw gingerly felt the fabrics, examining layer after layer. A deep voice answered, "You are sure these are in the current style?"

He nodded, "Yes sire. I have been assured by the dressmaker, and observed myself that these are of the highest current fashion, but not too flashy. I think that would please her."

The beast nodded, "I approve. Make sure to get shoes, coats, nightgowns, stockings – everything the dressmaker thinks she may need."

Lumiere nodded and went back to the shop, exiting a while later, making 3 trips to the carriage. "Back to the Castle, Sire?"

The beast shook his head, "One more stop, Lumiere." He gave him instructions to find out where Belle's father was living, where once found, gave Lumiere a large bag of money to take to him, "Do not let him know where it came from, and make sure to check on him from now on, to make sure he is well."

As the carriage left town, Gaston stood in the street – grabbing LeFou, "Follow that Carriage, and see where it goes."

Back at the castle, Belle had eaten dinner and settled down in her bedroom watching a crackling fire. The longer the day went on, the more anxiety had gripped her. Ultimately, it had been a wife auction, and without seeing the man – or, beast, who had bought her for that purpose, she had no idea what she was about to face. She'd heard women talk before, and in her search for more books had come across some very descriptive writings about intimate relations. Unlike most who were timid about it, she had a different view. It intrigued her, piqued her curiosity. She never imagined she would have to give herself to a stranger though, and for the rest of her life.

The night wore on, and as darkness set in, she was frustrated with the complete lack of candles or lamps. "Another mandate from the Master," she mused. Unable to read, she lay on her bed and fell asleep. She awoke to a presence in her room. She lay still on her stomach, facing the wall. She heard shuffling, a low heavy footstep behind her – attempting to be quiet, but unable to. She felt a slight pull on her hair, her eyes widened. Her hair was let go, and she felt a light touch on the top of her nightgown sleeve. Her heart started beating faster and harder in her chest. She braced herself for what was next. She could hear him breathing. She fought the instinct to run, or turn around and face him. Laying perfectly still, she heard him leave and slowly close the door. Confused, she waited a minute, then sat up facing the door. She was alone. "It had to be him," she said. Brushing the hair off her face, she noticed some paper wrapped packages on her table next to her books. She jumped out of bed and opened the top one. She held up a beautiful dress, floral with an attached pinafore. "Wow," she laid it down and looked through the rest of the numerous packages of every type of clothing she could have ever imagined. Beautifully and tastefully done. She pondered who this was, to give her such opulent gifts. He didn't seem to be wanting to make her a scullery slave of a wife. What exactly did he want?

The large hulking beast moved slowly down the hallway and across to his room. He started to slam the door, but stopped short, not wanting to wake Belle. He leaned against the closed door and put a paw over his face. Walking solidly over to his chair, he flumped down in it. Now that Belle was in his castle, he did not know how to proceed. The whole thing has been a spur of the moment idea. He had seen her in town before, swinging a basket, carrying packages and books. She had always seemed happy, and as they had driven by, he'd been shocked seeing her on the platform at the auction.

Not that she was the first woman in his castle since he'd been cursed as the beast. Centuries ago, he'd found a woman in town he had been smitten with, and Lumiere had convinced to come stay. She had at first been enamored by the then beautiful castle, but when he revealed himself to her, she'd run off, horrified. He berated himself for believing he would ever find someone to accept him as he is now. Many years later he'd let his guard down again. A hired servant had become a friend to them all, and had not been put off by his beastly form. She was beautiful, a curly haired, vivacious light in his life. He let himself hope for the first time that someone might actually love him, as he was very much in love with her. Then he'd caught her stealing from him, and she laughed at him, telling him she'd gotten close to him for that reason only. Her words of disgust had cut and scarred him. He chased her out of the castle, she barely made it away with her life. That was the last time any outside servants or anyone else came to the castle. After that, things were shut down – in the castle, and inside himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Belle enjoyed another delicious breakfast alone, and unable to go out on the grounds due to the heavy rain, wandered around the castle. "You may go anywhere you want, but not the west wing," Lumiere had cautioned.

Curious, but not wanting to cause problems, she agreed without question. Each room started to meld into the other – beautiful finery in disrepair. She went back to her room, itching to read the next chapter in her book. She breezed in and stopped short, letting out a little gasp as she saw the only talked about Master standing by her desk, his back to her.

She put her hand up reflexively over her chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

He kept his back to her and said in a deep, low voice, "It is I who should apologize for being here without your permission."

She opened her mouth to point out he was coming in her room at night, but she stopped herself. She walked slowly to the edge of the bed that was between them. "My name is Belle."

"I know," he said. "Are your accommodations adequate?"

"Yes, very much, thank you."

"And the clothing, is it to your liking?" He sounded concerned.

"Yes, it's lovely, thank you very much."

He nodded. There was an extended silence, where Belle was unsure what to do or say. He walked towards a darker corner of her room, her blinds having been drawn. She went around the bed towards him.

"What's your name?"

He snorted, "I don't have a name any more. I am a beast."

"Is that what you want me to call you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," he moved a bit forward. She could see his feet, they were the large feet of an animal, with claws, and bent at a strange angle. He had clothes on over it, but she could see the fur peeking out underneath.

"I'm afraid I must have done something to displease you."

He stopped and tilted his head to the side, "Why would you say that?"

"You brought me here, paid an exorbitant price for me, yet you won't have anything to do with me. Not that I'm not grateful for your hospitality." She added quickly.

He paced slowly in the darkness, "I did not want to frighten you with my appearance."

She swallowed hard, "I'm not frightened."

He growled lowly, "You should be."

She bit her lip.

"I am a beast, never forget that."

She nodded.

He took a deep breath and started for the door, "This is your home now, you may roam as you like inside and out, but do not try to leave. The woods surrounding my castle are deep and dangerous, and spread out for many miles. You will be dead if you try."

"I understand. I can go anywhere – but the west wing, right?"

He reacted to that, "Yes, Lumiere warned you?"

"He did. Can I ask for your permission to open some of the curtains and take the covers off the furniture?"

He hesitated, then nodded, "Yes, that would be fine." He started to leave.

"Beast?"

He turned back in her direction. She struggled to try and make out his features in the darkness. "Would you please join me later for dinner?" She rocked back and forth slightly on her feet.

He eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Well, you bought me, brought me here. I'm going to be living here," she gulped, "I figure we should get to know each other, right?"

He let out a loud gravelly sigh. "You are not ready."

"When will I ever be ready? Perhaps it is that you aren't ready."

He said angrily, "You are very bold."

"I – I don't mean to be," she put her hand over her eyes, she was always getting herself in trouble like this. She put her hand down, "I just meant I think you underestimate me. The truth is, it's a bit lonely, I'm used to being around my father," she started to choke up and sat back on the bed. She took a few breaths and wiped her tears off quickly. "Sorry, I miss him."

"I will consider it." He quickly left and closed the door behind him.

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She was dealing with – what had Lumiere said? A very complicated person. And she was fumbling with her bluntness. She determined herself to let him do as he felt comfortable with. "We've got plenty of time." She said ruefully.

At dinner that night, she ate alone and in silence. She chatted briefly with Mrs. Potts, then went to the room next to hers to take a bath before going to bed. Steam arose from the water and she disrobed and slowly lowered herself in it. "Ahhh," she said softly. Enveloped in warmth, she leaned her head back on the edge of the tub, closing her eyes. The room was dark, with the exception of the fireplace. _Once I get Beast comfortable with being seen, I'll ask about having lamps in the rooms,_ she thought. She made ripples in the water with her fingers, moving them rhythmically back and forth. It was disappointing he hadn't been there at dinner, but she was still happy that her first encounter with the Master of the Castle had not gone worse. He could have shredded her clothes and taken her right then and there, but he restrained himself. A sudden thought came to her, "Maybe he's not interested." She found it strange that he bought her, then treated her like a princess and kept her at arm's length. She thought over what Lumiere had said about how being a beast had affected his mind. She ruminated on that, then shivered, realizing the water was turning cold. She quickly washed herself and her hair, then got out and dried off. Dressed in her nightgown, she sat by the fire in the room and brushed out her long hair. Again she felt a presence in the room. How long he'd been watching her, she didn't know. She considered confronting him, but remembered what had happened earlier, and decided not to. She started humming and brushing her hair out in long lengths and holding it in front of the fire to dry. When he left, she wasn't sure, but at a certain point she knew he was gone. She looked at the closed door. "He doesn't seem so much of a beast to me."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning she picked out a rich purple dress and put her hair halfway up, the rest of it down. She fashioned a black ribbon in the back to hold it up. She smiled at her reflection. She wanted to entice him a bit, draw him out of his shadows.

The beast paced furiously in his room. He would not be bested by this female. Lumiere appeared at his door, "Sire? She is waiting for you in the dining room."

"Let her wait!" he bellowed, "I am not at her beck and call."

He sighed, "Yes, Sire." And bowed out of the room.

Belle finished her meal and went out to the garden. Walking around, her dress kept getting pulled by the bushes jutting out on the paths. She went back inside and changed into her old dress, and sought out Chip's help getting some tools from the garden shed. With his help, she attacked the overgrowth and successfully cleared one part of the path. She tied her skirts up and made a pile of cut branches that Chip took off. After a while, Mrs. Potts appeared, bringing her some water.

"Why don't you take a break and come inside for a while, my dear?" she looked at her with concern.

"I'm almost done with this row, then I'll come in." she took a drink of water and smiled at her, "I just couldn't stand seeing it like this." she brushed the back of her hand on her forehead.

Mrs. Potts sighed, but retreated inside the castle.

Chip fell over himself helping and keeping up with her, "Miss, if you would let me do that for you, miss."

"I like being outside, I want to make this place beautiful again."

"I think you do that by being here, miss." He grinned.

She threw her head back and laughed. In the castle a sudden movement caught her eye. A curtain was pulled back, then closed. She squinted up at it, putting her hand up to her forehead. There was nothing to be seen. She finished up the bit she was working on, then left Chip to take the cuttings out. She came inside and looking down at herself, realized how dirty and messy she'd gotten. After a bath, she put the purple dress back on and left her wet hair hanging down. She spent the rest of the day reading, then was surprised by Lumiere at her doorway.

"The Master requests your presence in his bedroom."

"What?" she looked up from her book, blinking.

He repeated, "The Master –"

She propped herself up on her elbows, "I heard you, um, I'm coming." She closed her book and got off the bed, following behind him. She didn't know where his bedroom was. Down the hall and around the corner they walked, and he gestured to the door, "Please go in."

She pursed her lips and let out a long breath. Is this where he takes her innocence? She felt her stomach in her throat. Hesitating in the doorway, she took a few tentative steps inside. The door closed behind her. The room dimly lit by a fire.

"Come here," the deep voice commanded.

She took a small step forward.

"Hmph, not so brave now, are you female?"

She wrung her fingers in her hand, "I don't really know what to think."

Again, he was taken aback by her candor. He got out of his chair and stepped towards her. She stood ramrod straight, determined not to show fear. He stepped into the light of the fire, and she saw his form and his face for the first time. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Go ahead, you don't have to hide your reaction. I know what I look like."

She took a step forward towards him and studied his form. He was a hulking presence, fur covering even his face. Large horns curving out and standing up from the sides of his head. He was a type of lion, buffalo type creature, but mingled with man. She looked at his face, and within his eyes, she found his humanity. They were blue and expressive. She took another step forward, "I'm sorry."

He turned and threw his chair over, making her jump at the loud thump and sudden movement. He growled, "I don't need your pity!"

"There's nothing right I can say to you, is there?" she held her fists down at her sides, "You are determined to take your anger out on me. I'm not going to stand here and let you do it." She turned on her heels and left his room, huffing down the hall. She heard more angry growls and what sounded like furniture cracking. She picked up her pace and in a full run tried to make it to the dining room, where the servants would be. She was nearly there when she heard heavy stomping and was suddenly pounced on by the beast. He slammed her against the wall, his hot breath on her neck as he leaned over her. He held her wrists so tightly, she could not move. Looking up at him with fear and defiance, her first instinct was to spit in his face. She stopped, remembering Lumiere's words about his struggle with the man and the beast inside him. She blew her hair off her face and said as calmly as she could, "You are wrinkling my dress, and I wore it especially for you."

Confused, he pulled back and loosened his grip. She didn't run, but stayed underneath him, breathing heavily. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He leaned back off her completely and rubbed his face with his paw, "Don't run," He said angrily. "It incites my instincts to chase."

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she switched tactics and reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He initially recoiled and pulled back. She said, "I was hoping you could escort me."

He couldn't believe her reaction. She puzzled him immensely. He examined her face for clues to her true intention, but found she was holding her chin up strongly, as she had that day on the auction platform, but had a small smile on her lips. He held his arm out for her, and she placed her hand back on it. They turned and she smoothed her dress as they walked down the stairs to the dining room.

Hearing the commotion, Lumiere had run towards the scene, and now stood open-mouthed watching his Master walk towards him with Belle on his arm. He hurriedly went back to the dining room and hushed Chip and Mrs. Potts who were peering out the door. "They're coming, get ready!" he stood proudly by the door as the beast let his arm down so Belle could go in first. She picked up her skirt and went in, past a smiling Lumiere. Beast held her chair for her to sit. She looked up at him and still shaken from his outburst, she could only smile, breathing heavily. Beast turned and pulled his chair back, sitting corner to her.

Mrs. Potts joyously served them both, and Beast shooed them all away as he and Belle began to eat. She noticed he had larger utensils and cups, likely to accommodate his huge paws. She snuck looks up at him, as he focused on his meal. Suddenly he spoke, "That color suits you."

She looked down, "Thank you. I thought it would go well with my brown hair."

He cleared his throat, "So you like to read?"

She bristled a bit, but kept it under wraps. "Yes. I enjoy it very much."

He nodded, "That is unusual, and admirable."

She looked at him in surprise, "I'm glad you think so."

He continued, "You are an industrious person. You worked in my garden as well."

"I was hoping you might like the improvements."

"I do."

"I'm glad."

Behind the door, Chip was peeking out at them.

"What's happening," a frustrated Mrs. Potts asked.

"They're talking," he answered.

"About what?" Lumiere whispered.

"Boring stuff," Chip answered.

"Let me have a listen," Mrs. Potts pulled him back and squinted out the crack in the door. "Hush, I can't hear."

"I want you to know, I don't mean to aggravate you," Belle said.

"But yet, you do."

Anger bubbled up, but she kept it in check. "I guess I'm too strong-willed. My father is always telling me that."

"It makes you self-motivated, that's not necessarily bad thing." He took a drink.

"Can I ask you something?" she was already on his bad side, might as well keep going.

"Depends."

"Why did you buy me?"

"I ask myself that same question."

She grumbled, "Nevermind."

Behind the door, Mrs. Potts turned to the other two – "It's not going well."

"What can we do?" asked Lumiere.

Mrs. Potts pushed the door open, "Sire, sorry to interrupt, but I require your assistance in the kitchen."

He nodded and pushed back from the table, following her out the door. She took a few steps with him, then turned and whispered angrily, "You'll never gain her affections talking to her like that!"

"What makes you think I'm trying to gain her affections?" He countered.

"Oh, my. What is your purpose with her then?"

He thought for a second, "I felt sorry for her, and maybe I wanted some distraction. I am allowed that, am I not?"

They stared at him. None of them believed him. Mrs. Potts knew her master well. "See things from her perspective. She's been through a lot, and lost her home and family in one day. She's trying to reach out to you. Let her."

He pressed his lips together tightly. "Fine." He turned and stomped back in the dining room. They looked at each other, Mrs. Potts shrugging her shoulders, "It's worth a try."

He sat back down, looking over at Belle as she struggled with her damp hair, attempting to twist it around on her head. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I didn't get a chance to fix it."

"It looks nicer down, I think."

She frowned, "It's messy."

"There's nothing wrong with messy." He picked up his fork.

"I suppose, it's just us here, if that's how you like it, I'll leave it down." She remembered how he had touched her hair when he thought she was asleep. "The food is very good."

"I am pleased that you like it." He answered.

They ate for a while.

He cleared his throat, "It was that man, that angered me. That's why I bought you."

She stopped with her fork in the air. "What man?"

"The one who touched you. I couldn't stand how he talked to you, and I saw the terror in your eyes. I nearly killed him right there."

She raised her eyebrows.

He continued, "He was crude, angry, and his arrogance sickened me. Many years ago, when I was a man, I was very handsome. I treated women coldly, without regard for their heart. Until I mistreated the wrong woman. Because of her, I am forced to live my life as a beast."

Her expression softened, hearing him open up to her. "Lumiere said it was a curse?"

He smiled ruefully, "What else did he tell you?"

"Not much else. Is the curse reversible?"

He shook his head, "Doubtful. I will likely be this way forever."

"There has to be some hope." She furrowed her brows.

He leaned back in his chair, "There is a way, but it is more than unlikely. I do not want to talk about it anymore." He turned to her, "Is there something more I can provide for you to make your life here better?"

"I would like more books to read. Lumiere said there were many fine books here, but I cannot find them, besides the ones he brought to my room."

"After dinner I will show you the library." He continued to eat.

Mrs. Potts looked back to the other two, "It's going better now," she said excitedly. "Yes!" Chip exclaimed.

True to his word, after dinner, Beast showed her the library, going down the opposite side of the castle. "This is the only part of the west wing you can go to." He ordered.

She nodded absently, gawking at the row after row of high shelves of hundreds of books. "You are the luckiest to have such a magnificent library!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of her statement, but it was lost on her as she ran her fingertips over the binding of the books, reading the titles. "Can I take some back to my room?"

"Of course," he said.

She picked a few out, then grinning broadly walked back to him, impulsively giving him a hug. "Thank you!"

He held his arms out to his sides, alarmed at her response. She pulled back before he could react and picked up the books, "Let's go."

He nodded and walked behind her as she fairly skipped down the hall. He watched how her weight shifted her hips as she walked, the small waist accentuated by the rich purple dress he'd picked out, and she'd told him she'd worn for him. _She's manipulating you to get what she wants,_ His mind told him. At her door, she'd rushed in, and he stopped at the doorway. "I bid you a good evening."

She turned, "You don't have to go."

He was shocked, "I must. I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door behind him.

She turned her attention back to the books and eagerly dug in. The next few hours went by in a flash as she lost herself in the words on the page. She yawned, realizing how late it was. She snapped the book shut and put it on her desk, undressing and putting a nightgown on. She sat at her table and picked up her brush, then stopped, feeling a now familiar presence in her room. She turned over her shoulder, "You can come closer." She said quietly.

"I only wish to look at you," Beast stepped out from the shadows, sheepishly.

She marveled at the change from the animal who had charged her earlier, and the almost boyish like shyness before her now. She turned fully in her chair, "It's okay."

He took a step forward and sat on her bed. "I won't stay long."

She got up and walked towards him, "You can stay as long as you wish, it is your castle, after all."

"That's not the point," he said.

She stood in front of him, "Thank you for rescuing me. Gaston would have broken me, completely. If you hadn't been there, I would have been lost, for sure."

"What would you have done if that had happened?"

She sighed, "I think I would have soon killed myself."

He raised an eyebrow, "Indeed?"

She nodded, "Yes, death would be preferable to that type of suffering. It would have been unbearable. Does that shock you? I'm sorry if it does. I think most people have that thought at least once. Is it something you've thought about?"

He let out a low huff, "Anxious for me to be gone to set you free?"

She pulled back in surprise, "Why no, that's not what I meant!" she looked upset.

"It's okay. No, for me, we are all connected with this curse, the servants and I. If any of us did that, it would doom us all."

"Oh," she looked down.

"How do you feel about being here?" he held his breath slightly in anticipation of her answer.

She smiled, "It's better than I thought it would be. You have been kind and generous. I appreciate that." She sensed his vulnerability and pain for the first time. She reached out for his paw, and he instinctively pulled it back. She sighed, "I wish you would stop doing that."

"I apologize, it has been a very long time." He held his paw out for her, and she placed her hand in it, squeezing it. He felt a warmth in his body he hadn't felt for centuries, and felt his cock pushing against his clothing. He stood up suddenly and blurted out, "I have to go."

"I have upset you," she lamented.

"No, it's not that, just the opposite. I have, not so much control. It's been many years, you are so very beautiful." He dropped her hand as her eyes widened in sudden understanding. "I bid you goodnight," and he quickly left the room.

Outside her door, he struggled to keep his instincts in check. The beast in him screamed to rip off her gown and hold her hips up to him. He turned and ran to his room. As the door slammed behind him, he grabbed the large post on his bed and gripped it with both paws, growling and clawing it into pieces. It was easier to handle her presence when she was a stranger, from a distance. She certainly had been kind and sweet to him and his staff, as they have reported back to him. However he was not expecting her bravery and independent spirit. She was more than the usual meek uneducated woman he usually saw in town. That made her more appealing. He threw himself into his large chair and struggled to clear his thoughts. He honestly did not know how to answer her question as to why he'd bought her. It was more than taking pity on her, and deep down he knew that. He just never anticipated her being so much more than he'd expected, and maybe that's what appealed to him that day she caught his eye on that platform.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning she timidly knocked on his bedroom door. Lumiere was finishing helping him get dressed, when they looked inquiringly at each other. "I'll get that, sire." He rushed over and opened it, seeing Belle standing holding her hands in front of her, "I was wondering if you would join me for breakfast," she looked past Lumiere at Beast, who was adjusting his cravat.

"Yes, come in," he said.

She smiled and walked past Lumiere who held the door for her. She watched him for a moment until, deciding there was no more fiddling to be done, Beast turned to her. He took in a deep breath. She had another one of the dresses he'd picked out for her on. A deep black with a flowered pattern he hadn't realized was deep burgundy roses. It accentuated her porcelain skin and she had her hair up off her face, but flowing down her back in long dark ribbons. She smiled broadly at him and spun around, "What do you think?"

"Very nice," he said in a deeper voice than usual.

"You look lovely, Ma'am." Lumiere said, "the Master made an excellent choice. In the dress, I mean," he blushed.

She laughed, and Beast was startled, it was the first time he'd heard her laugh. "I've never had such fine things. It was very thoughtful of you to pick them out for me." She reached her hand out, "Ready?"

Beast thought he was in a dream. He nodded and took her hand, "Ready."

Lumiere beamed as they walked out past him and made their way down to the dining room. They ate together, Belle asking him questions about the castle and the grounds, bringing up ideas she had for cleaning up the rooms and getting his input on every step. Mrs. Potts smiled at them as she brought different foods and plates for them. After their meal, they walked through the gardens outside, and talked some more. Belle talked about her life in the village. It seemed so far away, and it was only a week ago she was there.

"Yes, you always seemed like a happy person. I am gratified to see you smile here."

Puzzled, she responded, "What do you mean?"

He walked beside her in the larger open lawn of his grounds, "I travel in the village occasionally in my carriage." He held his paw out gesturing, "No one could see inside, of course, but I could look out and see the people, the happenings. Lumiere goes with me and does my business in the town. We don't go often, but I have seen you there a couple times before, swinging your basket, packages or books in your hands." He looked forward as he walked.

She looked down as she walked through the grass, "I didn't know that."

"No one knows that. That's why I do it. It allows me to, be a part of life."

She stopped, "But at a distance."

"That's how it has to be." He turned to face her.

"But not anymore, not here," she tilted her head to the side.

"No, not here. Here I get to be my full beastly self."

She shook her head, "I don't think you are too beastly."

He let out a loud laugh, which startled her. "Even after I pinned you down outside your room yesterday?"

"Well," she said pursing her lips, "yes, I'd forgotten about that."

"Don't ever forget about that," he warned.

She frowned. "You are more than that-"

He stopped her, "But the beast is always there, and I am not always able to control him. Inside, I'll always be a monster."

She started to say she was sorry, but stopped, remembering how he had recoiled at her pity. "Then I suppose I will continue to bring out your human side," she gave him a sideways smile.

He rubbed his horn absently, "Yes, you have been good at doing that."

They approached the edge by the woods and Beast turned around, "We should head back."

She followed beside him, "I'm going to the library and do some more exploring, would you like to come with me?"

He shook his head no, "I have some business to attend to."

She nodded, "I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yes."

She reached out and linked her arm in his. She was surprised at how used she was getting to his appearance. She was in this completely surreal, different place, and it made it easier to accept what was so different. And though he was a beast creature, his appearance was not ugly. His face was kindly, and his strength while at times frightening, was comforting too, as he was so gentle with her. They walked back to the castle in comfortable silence, and at the door, he turned to her, "I'll let you go inside, I'll see this evening." He impulsively reached down for her hand and held it briefly to his lips, then dropped it and quickly turned the corner around the castle. She held her hand up in the air, shocked at how he was so gentlemanly courting her. "That's what he's doing, courting me." She shook her head, he had bought her and owned her, yet was timid with every look, every touch.

She went inside and later sought Lumiere out to help her in the library. "Beast said we could clean up and get the dust out of the room."

Lumiere was more than happy to help, and as she pulled another sheet off a small sofa, she ran her hand over the intricately carved back and arm. "Lumiere, did the Master ever have another woman here in the castle? I mean, after he became the beast?"

Lumiere stopped and folded the sheet thoughtfully. "Yes. Many years ago. Nothing like you, however. She broke his heart, and he never recovered."

She sat down, "Tell me about it."

He hesitated. "I'm sorry, I cannot without his permission. It is his story to tell. I can say that we are very optimistic about you, Ma'am. You have a good disposition, and have brought life into the castle, and the Master."

She smiled at his compliment. "He is very different in character, and has many admirable qualities, that I can tell so far, anyway. It has only been a few days. His beastly form doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. As long as he stays here, with us looking out for him, it's not so much of a curse, is it?

Lumiere shook his head, "His beast form is a burden, emotionally and physically. It's painful, the struggle to maintain his humanity, the physical toll being of a beastly size is, and with his mind."

She nodded, "He told me to never forget he is a beast inside."

"That is good advice. And you, Belle, you are adjusting well to being here with us."

"I've always tried to do and be my best, not let circumstances control me." She pulled the curtains open, letting light filter in the room. "I do miss my father, I hope he is okay," she had a thought, "Could I write him a letter? He's certain to be worried about me, and I'd like to know if he is well."

"I will ask the master."

"Thank you, Lumiere." She spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and then reading in the library. She was disappointed Beast wasn't back at dinner, and later that night she bathed and dressed in her nightgown, without him watching her in her room. Concerned, and curious, she slid off her bed, her bare feet padding down the carpeted hallway to his room. She knocked softly, then more loudly without answer. She tried the door, which was unlocked.

"Beast?" she called out, peering in. She opened the door fully and stepped in, "Beast, are you here?" she was met with silence. She walked further in, looking around his room. His furniture was larger, heavier wood. It made her feel like a pixie by comparison. She picked up a brush on his dresser, examining the fine gilding on the back. She turned and looked in his wardrobe, at the many fine suits he had, in every color. One in the back caught her eye, it was different, light blue velvet. She reached in and pulled it out. It was an old-fashioned style, very expensively made with embroideries, but moreover it was a smaller man's sized suit. She realized the implications and put it back and arranged the other jackets back in front of it. She closed the doors back and ran her hand over his sheets, made from the finest silks. Her eye went up, and perplexed, she got closer to examine the gouges on the wooden post. With her finger she traced over it, "Claw marks," she said to herself.

The door suddenly opened, and Beast came in, completely unclothed, startled at her presence in his room. He stared at her, heaving and sweaty. He was completely covered in fur, and although he was standing upright, he moved like an animal. "Belle!" he yelled out.

She gulped and let go of the post and took a step forward around the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry, I was looking for you, I missed seeing you tonight, and I was worried about you."

Her words barely registered with him, as he looked down at her figure visible through her thin cotton nightgown with the light of the fire next to her. He turned and put his hands up to his head, "Go," he said. She ran over and put her hand on his back, "I was just-"

He turned around and grabbed her wrist in an instant, barely able to focus through his lust, "Go!" he yelled and let go, turning away from her, and falling to all fours on his floor.

She backed up stammering, "I'm going, I'm sorry." And she turned and squelched her instinct to run, remembering what he'd told her, walking quickly back to her room and locking the door.

Beast knelt down, leaning his head on the floor, bellowing out a loud howl that sent shivers through Belle, huddled up on her bed, staring at her closed door. He struggled to regain control of his thoughts, breathing deeply in an attempt to still his instinct to go after her and take her forcibly. "I am not a monster!" he said over and over. Over how much time, he didn't know, he calmed and was able to sit back on the floor and look around his room. What had she been doing in here? He groaned and stood up, leaning over his bed. He scanned the room. Nothing looked missing or out of place, but as he walked around, her scent was everywhere. He sat on his bed, and found she had been there as well. He gripped the sheets and screamed into his pillows until he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning he was up late, finding Belle in the garden, quietly working with Chip, clipping at the shrubbery. He walked up slowly, as Chip said, "Good morning, Sire."

She turned and walked towards him, giving him a tentative smile, "Good morning. I think I'm making headway." She said, gesturing to the plants behind her. She was in her old dress, hair messy with wisps hanging down. She had dirt smudges on her forehead, with eyes looking at him questioningly.

"It looks wonderful out here, do you have enough help?"

She nodded, "I enjoy it. It's a project, I like doing it."

He walked closer to her, "I apologize for frightening you last night."

She shook her head vigorously, "It was all my fault, I shouldn't have been in your room."

"But it's no excuse for me to yell at you. Why were you in there? I admit, last night is a blur."

"You weren't home, and I wondered where you were. I was worried about you."

He raised his eyebrows, he hadn't thought she would have that sentiment. If anything, he thought she'd be trying to get away from him, plotting her escape. He eyed her suspiciously, was she planning something else? "Were you looking for something? You were all over the room."

She blushed furiously, "I, I was looking at your things. I was trying to learn more about you. I'm sorry if I offended you."

He sensed sincerity in her response. He leaned forward and wiped the dirt off her forehead. "Please don't come in if I'm not there again."

"You're right, I promise." She nodded.

He picked at a leaf, "Lumiere said you wanted to write your father a letter."

She brightened, "I want to let him know I'm okay and, if possible, make sure he is safe."

He nodded, "I will allow it. Write it up and give it to Lumiere. He will deliver it to him."

She smiled, "Thank you so much. That means a lot."

"I will see you later." He walked slowly to the castle, then suddenly realized, she'd referred to the castle as 'home'. He turned to watch her, knelt down, pulling weeds out. Could she be the answer? He forced the thought out of his mind, but a tiny seed of hope was sown.

Late that afternoon he wandered the castle, trying to find her, her scent. It was getting harder to do that, as it seemed to be everywhere. He heard her voice singing, softly. He followed the sound into one of the drawing rooms, and froze, seeing her holding a rose.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded.

She held it up, "In the garden, I found a few rose bushes. I think it looks nice in the vase, don't you?" she sniffed it and pointed to a large vase with a bunch of roses in it.

"I, I didn't know they were still there," he frowned.

"Yes, I'm making all kinds of wonderful finds out there," she looked at him, her smile fading. "Is it okay for me to bring flowers in the house?"

He walked forward finally, "Yes, yes, of course. I was just surprised, that's all." He took in her appearance, her form. "You look beautiful." He was suddenly shy he'd said it out loud. She rewarded him with a wide smile, "You are very sweet. It's all these beautiful clothes you get me," she stepped aside and held the pink dress up, swishing back and forth. "You have excellent taste."

"I know." he sat down to watch her.

"Lumiere brought me more clothes today. Really, I don't need that much."

He waived her off, "Now that I know more about you, it is a pleasure for me to get you things that flatter you."

"I should have known, your clothes are magnificent as well."

"I heard you singing when I came in."

"Oh," she made a face, "I'm really awful at it. But I like to, so I do it anyway," she giggled.

"I think you have a lovely voice."

"Then you must be tone deaf. I'm no good at playing an instrument either, though I've not had much practice."

His eyes lit up, "Would you like to play? I have one in the castle."

She shook her head no, "That is a generous offer, but not something I like to do. What about you?"

He shook his head, "I enjoy hearing it, but have never mastered it, much to Mrs. Pott's dismay."

"Mrs. Potts?"

"Yes, she took care of me as a child. She tried to teach me piano many times, but I was too busy riding horses and shooting arrows to sit still enough to listen."

"Wow, I didn't know that. And you know how to shoot arrows?"

"Yes, Lumiere taught me. He is an excellent marksman. He has many skills."

"They are very devoted to you," she said.

"I do not deserve them."

"They don't seem to think so."

They continued to talk together and he started feeling more comfortable in her company. Later that evening he was in his quarters when he heard Lumiere's familiar tap on his door.

"Enter."

"Sire, I have the letter to Belle's father, Maurice."

"Is that his name. Well, let me see it," he took the paper from him and read over it.

"You'll find it very positive."

He read of her concerns for her father's welfare and re-telling of her selling herself at auction to pay for his release with little details, "Don't worry father, my decision has turned out to be a good one. My home is comfortable and my master takes good care of me. He is a kind and honorable, gentle man. I am lucky to be here." He read on her admonitions for him to take care of his health, and the wish to one day see him again somehow. "Perhaps you can come visit me someday, we will see." He turned it back over to him. "She knows I will be reading it."

"I don't think so, Sire."

He gave Lumiere a pointed look.

Lumiere sat down on a chair across him that he often took when they had conversations in his room. "She is different, she truly cares for you."

He shook his head, "We were fooled by Elise, as well. Don't forget."

"There were negative signs with Elise, we chose not to see. With Belle, I've seen none. She is a good match for you."

Beast shook his head again, "I am resigned to my fate."

"Do you not allow yourself the credit to think she may have feelings for you?"

"Feelings, yes, but to love me?" he snorted, "Never. That will never happen."

"And, where is the rose now?"

Beast put his paw over his eyes, "A few petals left."

Lumiere looked down at the floor. "She told me she does not find your beast form that displeasing."

Beast looked at him from under his paw, "Indeed?"

"It's true. I do not think she is deceitful. She seeks you out, enjoys spending time with you. She does a lot that she doesn't have to do. Do you not see?"

"Maybe, perhaps. I don't know, we will see."

Lumiere stood up, that was the most he could wish for, he was at least entertaining the idea of hope.

The days passed, Belle and Beast becoming closer with every day. The servants were pleased, becoming more excited with how their Master was happier and more pleasant. They barely contained their excitement at the possibility of the reversal of the curse.

Belle was in the library late one night, the light from the fire and candle barely providing enough light to read by. As she strained her eyes, she looked around trying to find another lamp. Beast had allowed putting them in the rooms last week. She found a hallway in the back of the library, and walking through, found a long row of rooms she didn't know existed. She took the candle and tiptoed down, holding it in each room, looking for another light source. Each room was dark and dusty, as the rest of the castle had been when she first arrived. She saw a closed door with light leaking out from underneath. Finding it unlocked, she opened it and walked through a barrage of rubble and broken furniture. She was shocked to find a large glass case with a shimmering rose as the light source. She put the candle down on the table and walked slowly, transfixed towards it. The rose was suspended somehow, floating in the case. Most of the petals had fallen and were at the bottom of the case. She stood in front of it, looking at it closely. It was beautiful and wondrous. She picked the glass up and put the cloche on the floor, reaching out for the shimmering flower.

"Stop!"

She turned in shock as Beast jumped down from nowhere in front of her, grabbing the glass and putting it back over the rose. "Don't touch it!" he growled. She backed up, and he prowled in front of it, safe for now. He snarled at her, "I ordered you not to come in here!"

"I was looking for a light, I didn't know," she pleaded.

He jumped and smashed a broken dresser out of the way, "Silence! You disobeyed! You can never come in here! How dare you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He lunged at her, crashing and smashing debris out of the way in his attempt to reach her.

She turned and ran out of the room, through the library and at full speed out of the castle. Soon she was outside, running across the lawn and into the dark woods. Terrified, she felt branches whip past her. Heaving to catch her breath, she looked behind her, but couldn't see anything. Then she heard him, panting, growling, and fast heavy paws behind her. She shrieked and ran faster, tripping and struggling to get up. He was close, she could hear his breath, but as he came out in the moonlight she realized it wasn't the beast, it was a large wolf. She started to walk slowly away from it when she heard another one behind her, snarling and pacing. "Oh no," cried out. They were circling her. She frantically looked around her trying to think of her way out. "Help!" She picked up a fallen branch and swung it at one, turning around and doing the same to the other. Then she saw a third one, she was surrounded. "Beast! Help me!" she screamed.

From the lawn on the castle where he was tracking her, he heard her cry pierce the darkness. Galloping towards her he heard her shriek his name and increased his speed, following her scent, and blood – her blood! He jumped in front of her and slashed at the wolf lunging for her throat. Throwing him off and sending him up into the air, he was attacked by the other two as Belle stood back up, grabbing the branch. Beast roared, digging his claws deep into the animals as they savagely attacked him. Horrified, Belle started to swing at them, but was stopped by the third one, now back and coming after her. She beat it with the large end of the branch repeatedly, it starting to back off, until Beast came up and grabbed it by the neck, slamming it on the ground, killing it. She looked behind him to see the other two wolves' bodies lying bloodied and broken on the ground.

She looked up at him in shock, as he jumped towards her. Bloody and wild-eyed, he roared, "You!" She dropped the branch and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his fur, "You saved me, I knew you would come." She started to cry and clung to him, her hands gripping his fur in her fists. Shocked at her reaction, he put his arms around her, and let his fury fade to clear his mind. Her sobbing became less and he held her tightly, "Are you hurt?" he managed to get out, "I smelled your blood."

"I don't think so," she mumbled into his chest. She pulled back and looked down at herself, "Oh my god," she had blood covering the front of her dress. Confused, she let go and patted her arms and her chest. "I'm okay," she looked up at him and saw he was covered in blood, "I think it's from the wolves."

He nodded and knelt down in front of her, attempting to examine her. They heard a wolf howl in the distance. She looked up in fear. "We're not safe," he said, and swiftly picked her up in one paw and galloped back to the castle, "Hold your head down," he commanded. She did as he told her, feeling how fast he was going, the woods whooshing by them. He didn't stop until they were inside the castle, the servants waiting after hearing the commotion, Mrs. Potts pulling her dressing gown around her.


	7. Chapter 7

"For heaven's sake, what happened?" she reached up for Belle, still tightly holding her arms around Beast's neck. As he finally gently set her down, they gasped seeing the bright red blood.

"The wolves attacked me, and Beast came and rescued me," she said, her legs a bit wobbly. Lumiere quickly grabbed a chair for her, and they crowded around her, checking her for wounds. "I think I'm okay, just frightened, and a few scratches," she peered down at her arms, seeing lines of blood spots. She looked up at Beast who was looking over them down at her, intensely concerned. "That must have been how you smelled my blood." The servants moved aside to look back at him, Lumiere gasping at the severe cuts and gashes on his arm. "Sire, you are injured!"

Belle sprang up and rushed to him, horrified at the wounds and looked down at the blood puddling on the floor. "That wasn't the wolves' blood," she turned to Mrs. Potts, "Get me some warm water and bandages, now!"

They made him sit in the chair and stood back while Belle cleaned and wrapped up his wounds. He winced at the pain from the water flushing the deep cuts. Belle admonished him, "I have to make sure it's cleaned out so it doesn't get infected." She used strips of fabric Mrs. Potts gave her and turned his arm around in her hands, examining one, then the other. "Did I miss any?" she had him stand up and looked at his back. "Yeah, I missed one. Sit back down," she put warm water and washed a puncture wound out. In front of him, she put her hands on her hips and standing in a bloodied, dirtied, leaf strewn dress, wiped tears from her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you in danger, if anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself." She put her hands over her face and started to cry.

The servants watched in awe at her emotional display. They looked at each other wide-eyed and as their master stood up and enveloped her in his arms, they slowly slipped away, back to their quarters.

"Please little one, don't cry, I've had much worse. I heal fast, that's one benefit of being a beast."

She let out a little laugh. She pushed her hair out of her face and reached her hands up to either side of his face. "At least they didn't get your face or your eyes." She sighed.

She puzzled him endlessly, was she actually looking at him with such emotion? He thought back to what Lumiere had told him. Clearing his throat, he said, "Thank you for attending to my wounds. Come, you need to get cleaned up. Mrs. Potts can help you. I want to make sure you are okay, and clean all this blood off you."

She nodded and limply walked by his side with his arm around her as he guided her towards Mrs. Pott's quarters. "I didn't realize I was in the west wing. I was looking for a lamp or candle, and the light from the flower got my attention."

He nodded, but didn't respond. "That room is off limits."

"I won't go near it again."

"Why did you run from me?"

She looked up at him, "You were attacking, I had to get away, I was afraid you would hurt me."

He put his head down in shame, "I'm a monster."

"You lost control. I knew it. I made a huge mistake going into the woods, though."

They stopped in front of Mrs. Potts' door.

"Yet you called out for me."

"Of course, I hoped you would come save me," she smiled softly.

He knocked on the door and Mrs. Potts came out, Beast instructing her to help Belle. Belle washed off in the bath, getting all the blood from Beast and the wolves, the dirt off herself.

"I'll burn this dress with the other trash," Mrs. Potts rolled it up in her arms.

"Shame, that was a pretty one."

"Oh, Master will give you 5 more to replace it. He's just glad you're not hurt."

"Mrs. Potts? What was that rose in the glass case all about? The one that lit up, all shimmery?"

She froze in her movements. Clearing her throat, she said, "Oh, you saw that, did you?" she refused to look at her.

 _That must be something very bad_ , Belle watched her strong reaction.

"Yes, I took the case off and tried to touch it."

She dropped everything and stared, "You what!"

"Beast stopped me though, before I did."

She put her hand to her throat, "Thank heaven for that."

"What is it for?"

"I cannot say, neither can he. You need to forget it exists, and never go near it again." She said sternly.

"He said the same thing," she said as she stood and took a towel to dry off.

"Heed that warning, my child." Mrs. Potts helped her out of the tub and examined her skin. "No other cuts or wounds from the wolves, just scratches from the branches. You are very lucky."

"I know. He could have been so angry and let them kill me. I'm grateful he risked himself to save me."

In his room, Beast slept soundly, after the emotional experience of the night before. He turned in bed and groaned, feeling the pain of the many wounds on his back and arms. He smelled Belle's sweet scent, and imagined her soft, warm body next to him. He let out a low moan, his dreams were becoming increasingly tortuous. He heard a soft high-pitched noise, and his eyes flew open. It wasn't a dream, she was in his bed, cuddled up against him. He leaned up and peered down at her. She wiggled closer to him, her hair still damp from the bath the night before, her cotton nightgown bunched up around her legs. She was under the covers with him, rubbing her warm backside up against his naked fur.

"Belle?" he said quietly, surprised.

"Mmm," she grumbled.

"Belle." He said louder.

She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him, smiling. "I'm still sleepy."

He groaned as she wiggled up against him again. "Belle, why are you here? I told you not to-"

She turned around to face him, "No, you said not to if you weren't in here. You were in here. I feel safer sleeping with you. I didn't think you would mind too much. Do you?"

"Well, no."

She smiled, "Good." She softened her expression and reached up, lightly touching his bandages, "Are they still hurting?"

"Not too bad, thanks to your careful work."

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry I went into the forbidden part of the castle."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and scared you."

"I'm sorry I ran from you." She put her leg up over his hip.

"Belle, I hate to think how close you came to being killed by those wolves. I was foolish, overcome by instinct, I'm so sorry."

She reached her hands up and cupped his face in her hands. Then she did the unbelievable, and leaned her face in and kissed his cheek.

"Belle," he choked on emotion.

She looked deep into his eyes and kissed his lips. He closed his eyes, tasting the sweetness on her soft lips. As she pulled back, he looked down into her deep brown eyes, and felt his cock throb in a way he hadn't known in centuries. He could feel a warmth wash over him, his need start to rumble out of control. "I can't stop, I need you," he pulled back, "You have to go, now."

"Is this another part of the curse?" she asked, looking startled.

"No, I just – I want to take you, completely."

"Oh," she pulled on his arm, "I want that too."

"You what?" he asked incredulously. "You don't understand."

"I understand intimate relations. I read." She stuck her chin out, "I don't have any personal experience, but I know about it." She wriggled close to him, "And I figure you could teach me."

"I- don't want to hurt you. And it will hurt, the first time."

She nodded, "I know, but I trust you. And, I want to. I want you." She gingerly pressed her lips to his again, and he claimed her with his mouth. He vowed to keep his instincts in check with all the might he had, not to scare her away. He was going to prove to her her trust in him was not misplaced.

He gently kissed her, going at her pace, leaning over her, holding his weight up off her. He pushed the sheet off them and reached his hand slowly up her nightgown. Feeling her bloomer, he resisted the urge to shred them in his claws, and asked, "Can I take these off?" she nodded and he sat up and slowly pulled them down, keeping her nightgown on. He came back up, face to face with her, rubbing his paw on the side of her face, reaching down and smoothing her long hair, falling off the side of his bed. He continued kissing her softly, her arms around his shoulders. He sat up slightly and closed his eyes, taking some slow breaths.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No, I'm just trying to calm myself."

She shook her head, "I know you're trying to be gentle, you can keep going," she smiled, "I can feel you against me."

He realized his hard cock was pressed against her leg. She giggled and pulled closer to him. He groaned and reached his paw down her nightgown and up to her hips. "Belle, open your legs for me."

She did as he asked, and he rubbed the pads of his paw on smooth hips, "You are so soft," he nearly cried, it had been centuries since he'd been intimate with a woman. He leaned down and kissed her, harder this time, but still mindful. He heard her gasp as he found her folds and started rubbing, very lightly. "Is that alright?" he buried his face in her neck.

"Unh, yes," she whispered. She started taking little panting breaths that spurred him on. He started dipping the edge of his finger, careful to keep the claw retracted. She let out a cry and grabbed his arm, pulling her knees up. He pulled away immediately, "Did I hurt you?"

"Um," she looked at him intently, "No, I just – I wasn't expecting that." She relaxed her grip and put her legs back down. She put her hand to her forehead, "I'm more nervous than I thought I was."

He lay gentle kisses on her neck, "Trust me, it gets better." He reached back down and continued working his finger between her folds. She allowed it this time, calming down. "I'm going to go in further," he explained, licking at her neck, rewarded with a soft moan coming from her. His cock was pulsating, screaming for release, but he ignored it. He slowly dipped his finger in farther. She was tight, which was expected. "My little one," he murmured. She started to pull back again, but he stopped her, "Relax, relax." He said softly. He rubbed the top of her folds and she threw her head back, started to tell him to stop, but silenced by the pleasure. He smiled, "That feels good, my darling?" she nodded silently. He continued making little circles while dipping his finger in little by little. He felt her loosen up and start to get wet. "You're wet for me?"

"What?"

"It means you're getting ready." He let out a low growl and knew he couldn't wait any longer. She needed to progress or she would let her fear take over. He moved on top of her, holding himself up as her eyes widened, "No, no," he said, "It's fine, relax and breathe." She nodded and did so. He pushed her nightgown up over her waist and shifted her to the center of the bed. Kneeling between her legs, he reached with both paws under her knees and tried to open her legs further, but she provided resistance. "Belle," he chuckled, "I need much more room than that, you need to open your legs fully for me."

"Oh, sorry," she didn't realize she was doing that. She let her muscles relax and allowed him to push them up to her sides. He caressed her legs, up her abdomen, then leaned on one elbow, his other paw holding his cock against her folds. She shuddered with the explosion of sensations. He looked down at her, "Relax," he said and she felt pressure at her opening, different than before. She could tell by his tense muscles and expression that this was it. He slowly and gently put his tip inside her. "Oh," she cried out. He let go of it and put both paws on either side of her. She looked down as he lay on her stomach, crawling his paws up with each slow thrust inside.

"Wait, wait," she wriggled underneath him.

"No," he locked eyes with her, "don't, it will hurt, but it will be okay." He pulled out slightly, moving in and out now, but ever pressing further inside. He knew he needed to stretch her out, and his paw fingers were too big to do it. He felt the tightness at her opening start to break apart and he pushed in farther.

"Oh, ow!" she screamed out.

He kept going, slowing moving in and out, deeper inside. She could only take a portion of him, he knew he was massive. He wiped her hair off her sweaty brow, "Are you okay?"

Breathing heavily, she said, "I'm getting used to it, the pain is subsiding," she arched her back up into him and he moaned, dropping his head down, licking at her neck. He felt her walls were slick, but she was so tight. He pulled slightly out, then started rocking back and forth inside, but not as deep as before. She looked up at him with a mix of anxiety and excitement as he moved faster and faster, then getting suddenly bigger, "Oh, oh!" she called out. He straightened up his elbows and arched up into her, letting out a roar as he muscles tightened and spasmed. She was pinned down by his pelvis, but didn't dare move. He finally relaxed, his breathing slowing, and he looked down at her as she held onto his forearms. He owned her, completely. She was marked for him only now. "I'm going to pull out," he told her, his voice rough, and slowly moved backwards, taking his spent cock out of her. He moved up the bed beside her and still out of breath, reached out for her, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She nodded, stunned at the way things had gone, she had read about intercourse, but there was no way to fully understand what it would be like, and with Beast, that would be different, as well. "Yes, I'm alright."

He kissed her arm, up her shoulder, "I am amazed by you Belle. I- I have few words."

She smiled, "I'm yours now."

He hugged her close, "You are my dream, come true."

She snuggled in, and they both went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Lumiere's knock in the morning was met by the Master's instinctive, "Enter."

Lumiere breezily came in and stopped short, "Oh!" Beast looked up, suddenly realizing Belle was in bed with him, half sleeping on top of him. Her bare legs and bottom exposed. Her nightgown had little spots of blood on it. Lumiere composed himself, "Sorry, Sire, ring the bell when you are ready." He bowed and turned around and rushed out of the room.

Beast held onto her hand, his other arm protectively around her waist as she still slept soundly on his chest. He stroked her hair, and flashed the images from last night in his mind. He let out a long, satisfied sigh. He had forgotten how important that part of his life had been. He looked down at her, he was gratified beyond measure he'd forced the beast to the background so he could let her feel comfortable enough with him to come to him. That was something he never thought would happen. He squeezed her slightly. Did that mean he might actually be able to beat the curse? He felt his heart swell with hope. For the first time in a very long time, it felt possible. She let out a soft little noise and stretched. He peered down at her, suddenly anxious for her reaction. They hadn't talked much at all afterwards.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked ahead of her, confused at the furniture she was seeing. She felt Beast's warm fur under her moving up and down with his breathing. She pushed herself up and looked up to find him looking down at her, smiling.

"Good morning, little one."

She smiled back, "Beast, mmm." She put her chin on his chest, and moved, "Ooo." She winced, "I'm a little sore."

He became alarmed, "I have injured you."

She shook her head, "No, just a little stretched out, I think. That was bound to happen." a red flush spread on her cheeks.

Charmed by her sudden shyness, he gently stroked his paw on her back, "I know it hurt, but I assure you, after the first time it becomes much more pleasurable. With practice."

"Practice, I see," she smiled slyly at him, surprising him with her boldness. Well, she had come in and gotten in bed with him last night, after all. She moved her leg down and suddenly moved back, looking down at him. "Oh my god," she got a look at his cock for the first time, in its massive morning state. Her mouth wide open, "That was in me last night?"

He quickly pulled the sheets over himself, "Not all of it, I wouldn't try to kill you."

She looked up at him, "No wonder I'm sore, I had no idea it was so big."

He laughed, and she laughed with him. "I was going to say let's try some more, but maybe not until later." She said.

"Oh, later, huh?" he teased.

"Yes, well, maybe like later this evening. Or afternoon." She sat up and looked down at him, "How are you feeling, how are your wounds?" she reached her hand up and peeked under one of the bandages.

"I think it's healing, it pains less."

She nodded, "I need to re-bandage it later today." She yawned and stretched her arms out. "I liked being close to you last night."

He rested his paw on her knee, "I am humbled by your willingness to give yourself to me."

She picked at the ribbons on her nightgown, "I admit, I knew it would happen at some point, but I had no idea how much it would mean." She put her hand on his leg, combing his fur with her fingertips. "Well, I suppose I should go back to my room and get ready for the day." She turned and slid off the bed. As she stood up, she noticed the blood spots on her nightgown, "Oh, that's from me," she blushed furiously again, and used the bottom of her nightgown to wipe herself between her legs. She looked at it, "That's not blood, there's something, though, I can feel it dripping down my leg," she wiped it again and looked at the white liquid, confused.

Beast sat up in bed, still using the sheet to cover his massive manhood. "That is actually from me."

She stared at him, "What?"

He cleared his throat, whatever she'd read had obviously not been descriptive enough. "When I release, it comes out of me."

Her eyebrows shot up, "It does?" She looked down at it, "Is it dangerous?"

He chuckled and shook his head no, "It happens with a man, as well."

"Oh."

He stood up and holding the sheet around him, put his paw on her shoulder, "It's not as much as you think, it will subside after a little while."

"Okay," she came closer to him as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Go get dressed, I'll see you at breakfast."

She nodded, and left his room for her own.

Back in the kitchen, Lumiere burst through the doors. Mrs. Potts and Chip looked up at him with concern. "What now?" she asked, "Is the master ill from his wounds?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Lumiere looked down at Chip, a teenager still. "Would you please bring some more wood for the fireplace?"

Chip made a face, "You're trying to get me out of the room to tell her something. You know I'll find out anyway."

"Not necessarily. Please go get us some." Mrs. Potts shooed him away. She turned to Lumiere, "What's going on?"

He gestured to her to go in the pantry. He knew Chip well too, he was likely listening at the door. Inside the large pantry with the door shut, she turned to him, "Now what is it?"

Lumiere leaned in and said, "Master bedded her last night."

Mrs. Pott's eyes got large, "What? Are you sure?"

He nodded vigorously, "When I went to his room this morning and knocked, I think he'd forgotten she was there, because he bid me entry. She was half disrobed, sleeping on top of him, and he was nude, as he usually sleeps."

She paced and mulled over what he'd said, "But perhaps she just slept in there with him."

He shook his head no, "There were small blood stains on her nightgown. You'll see when she puts it in for the laundry."

"I, I can't believe it!"

"I know!" he grabbed her hands and they danced around the small pantry, "We might soon be free!"

"Oh, my, and to have the Master restored to his human form."

Lumiere grinned and said, "What a blessing that would be! Oh, I knew she was a special one, from that first day. I had faith in her." He beamed.

"How did she react to you coming in on them?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"She never woke up."

"Oh, that's good, she would be terribly embarrassed," she wiped her eyes with her apron, "I am so happy for the Master, come on, let's go and get their breakfast ready for them." They spilled out of the pantry, Chip waiting in the kitchen with an armful of wood, giving them an annoyed look. "Is this enough for you?" he asked.

Lumiere held up his hands, "Most wonderful, yes!"

Chip looked at Mrs. Potts who was smiling and wiping tears from her face, muttering something. "What's going on?"

Lumiere straightened out his jacket, "Let's just say that things with the Master and Belle are going very well, and it looks like we may soon be out from under the curse."

Chip pursed his lips, "That is good news. See, and you acted like I couldn't handle it. Humph," he turned and carried the wood into the dining room.

Lumiere looked at Mrs. Potts, both of them laughing.

Back in her room, Belle sat her on her bed, thinking over the events of the last night. She felt a bit stunned at her own actions. Since getting to know Beast better over the last weeks, she'd noticed she'd felt an attraction to him, but it was all new for her. It wasn't until the night before when he'd been attacked that she'd felt it strongly. The relief in knowing they were both safe and okay had been overwhelming. She looked down and saw the blood spots on her nightgown, and pulled it off over her head and smiled to herself. She had actually done it, and it made her feel – strange. It had definitely hurt at times, but he'd taken such care to be gentle with her, and there had been some very pleasurable moments. She shook her head, it was unbelievable the turn her life had taken.

She quickly washed up and toileted, then got dressed and fixed her hair. She left her room, smiling as she saw Beast coming around the corner of the hall. He stopped for a moment, then walked more quickly towards her. He looked down at her and smiled, his eye crinkling up, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and took his arm and walked with him to the dining room. He was still reeling from her decision to come to him and have sex with him, her first time. As happy as it made him, it was twinged with doubt – was she doing what she needed to do to get what she wanted? He looked down at her and caught her eye. She blushed and turned her eyes down. He knew she was thinking about their intimacy last night. He pushed the doubts aside and held the door for her to the dining room.

Lumiere bowed, and Mrs. Potts happily served breakfast dishes, then ushered themselves out of the room. Belle took a drink and whispered to Beast, "You don't think they can tell by looking at us, do you?"

He shook his head and lied, "No, I'm sure not."

Satisfied, she returned to her plate.

After breakfast, they went to the library, Belle turning and giving him a hug as they went inside. He patted her hair with his paw gently, and gave her a light squeeze. She sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

"I can't believe that happened last night," she started, looking down.

He felt a ping of fear, and cleared his throat, "Indeed?"

"Yes, I don't know what you think of me, that I'm, well, you know."

He felt relieved, "Belle," he took her hand, "I think you are the loveliest, kindest, bravest woman I've ever met. I know that was your first time." He picked her hand up and kissed it. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I was honored that you felt that way," he started to get choked up, "that you – had feelings for me like that to be intimate with me. It has been so long since I've felt a woman's touch. It means so much to me, you'll never know how much." He put his paw over his face.

"Oh," she reached out for his arm, touched by his display of emotion. She leaned against him, and picked one of her books up off the couch and started to read aloud to him.

They spent the day together, Belle giving shy smiles and blushes that charmed Beast. In the afternoon, Beast excused himself, and Belle sought solace one of the drawing rooms. Lumiere invited her to play cards, as they had done other times before. Looking over her hand, she questioned him about the curse. Lumiere refused to give her any information, to her frustration. She decided to ask him something else that had been bothering her, "Lumiere, could you tell me where Beast goes every afternoon? He disappears for hours until dinner. Some days he's out very late."

He squirmed in his seat, putting a card down on the table. "We have talked before about the beast part of him. He has to, try to control and, well, manage it."

She nodded.

He continued, "Every day he runs through the woods, for hours. It's his way of getting that energy out, that – how do you say, power. In a way that does not affect anyone. It's a strategy that works."

She put a card down, "I had no idea. What happens if he doesn't do it?"

Lumiere raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Whew, that's not good. He used to tear up the furniture, pace and prowl the halls, be very angry with any of us who got in his way. He hated himself for being like that. So, he races through the woods. It calms him, and he can be clear. After you joined us, his runs became much longer."

"Why is that?"

"Well," he looked up thoughtfully, "He never said, but I always thought it was to re-direct his energy away from you, to not overwhelm you." He saw the confusion on her face, "A man has needs, drives," he turned red, "for a beast, those instincts are much stronger."

"Oh," she thought back to that night she went in his room looking for him, and he came in, naked and sweaty, out of breath. He must have just gotten back from his run. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Like any man who, well, cares for a woman, he wants to show her the best of himself. Over time as he trusts you more, feels more comfortable with you, he'll explain more of his dark side to you, I'm sure." He laid his cards down, grinning, "Gin."

"Oh shoot," she put her cards out and they calculated their points.

She ate dinner alone, contemplating her conversation with Lumiere earlier that day. Afterwards, she went back to her quarters, but decided to check in his room. She knocked timidly at the door, "Beast?" she called out.

"Belle – please come in."

She opened it and saw he was in his massive tub in his room. She approached him and knelt down next to him, picking at the knot on one of the bandages. "I need to take these off and replace them."

He grumbled, but allowed her to do so. "You're right," she said, "You do heal fast." She picked them all off and put them in the trash bin. She returned, kneeling next to him and pulling warm water out of the tub and pouring it on the wounds. He winced, but allowed it. "I don't think I need to wrap them anymore."

"That's good," he stared at her as she leaned her hand, her chin on top of it, on the edge of the tub. The hot water soothed his aching muscles and joints, and he watched as she absently ran her hand over the top, rippling the water. He sank down a bit into the water, "You could join me," he looked at her for her reaction.

"Maybe next time," she smiled. She got up and walked around his back, leaning down and hugging him, her arms meeting around the front of his chest. She snuggled her head against his as he sighed into her touch. He pulled her arms off, and stood up in the tub, straight up.

She backed away as his hulking mass loomed up from the tub, water dripping down. It was an incredible sight, but instead of being afraid, as she had been, it excited her. His immense power and control over that was appealing. The fact that he treated her as well as he did spoke volumes to his character. He reached over and took a towel, drying off, then shaking dry. She put her hands up to her face as water sprayed over her. He laughed, and stepped out, and wiped her off. He stood in front of her, the air suddenly getting thicker between them. She swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"So, you mentioned something this morning about practice?" he said softly.

She bit her lip, "I, well, yes," she backed up to the bed and blushed furiously.

He knelt in front of her and took her shoes off, then looking up at her, reached up and pulled off her stockings. He continued in this fashion, slowly, gently taking her underclothes off as her chest heaved with anticipation. He picked her up and put her on the edge of his bed. She started to scoot up, but he stopped her. "No, let me." He knelt back down and put her skirt up over her hips, taking her last petticoat down her smooth pale legs. He ran his soft paw up and gently pushed at her thigh so she opened up for him. She looked down at his massive form, as he licked up the side of her leg, moving steadily upward. She threw her head back in a gasp as he settled between her legs, his hot breath on her. He moved slightly back and looked up at her, "Just relax, and trust me, Belle."

She nodded, and he moved back to her, this time gently kissing between her folds as he held her legs apart. She felt a wave of pleasure over her, looking across the room at the fire crackling, feeling surreal in the moment, but trusting Beast wholly. He put her legs over his shoulders, and pulled her up slightly and rubbed her clit while he dipped his tongue inside her. She screamed out and reached down and grabbed his horns, pulling herself up and him into her. He growled and pushed his tongue even deeper, tasting her, delirious in her essence and her passion. He heard her panting grow louder and felt her walls start to tighten. He quickened his pace, and reached his other paw down, grabbing his massive erection and rubbing his paw up and down vigorously. He felt her shudder, and knew she was close. "Oh, oh!" she yelled out, overwhelmed by the incredible sensations. Suddenly she felt a tingling white heat start and spread like a flash over her. She felt her head was going to explode and then her muscles spasmed, drawing her forward, as she held onto his horns for dear life. He slowed his movements to let her fully climax, and focused on his own as he growled inside her. Her breathing slowed, and he pulled out, looking up to see her wide eyed and open mouthed. She let go of his horns and fell back on the bed, bringing the back of her hand over her eyes. He pistoned his paw on his erection, gripping her thigh in his other paw. He felt the release start from the base, and let out a roar of release as he shot out onto her leg. She lay limp, in a trance, barely cognizant of his cum squirting over her. Spent, he took some deep breaths, then leaned over and grabbed her and dragged her up to the top of the bed, gently laying her head on the pillow and enveloping her in his arms as they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up in the early morning, Belle started to slide out of bed, but Beast stopped her, putting a protective paw around her and pulling her closer, grumbling.

"I have to get my dress off," she whispered.

His eyes flew open, "I can assist you with that."

She laughed, "Indeed." She sat up in bed and worked on the lacing in the front of her dress, Beast helping her pull it over her head. She leaned to the edge of the bed and lay it down, pulling the petticoat off next, the corset, then crawling back up to lay next to him.

She tried to sleep, but sighed, "I can feel your need for me, Beast."

He woke up fully, "What?"

She reached a tentative hand down on his cock, patting it slightly.

"Oh, was I pushing up against you?"

"Yes, but I don't mind." She sat up, "If you want-"

He put his paw up over his head and looked down at her, "I want, definitely. What do you want?" He examined her face to see if she was reluctantly offering herself to him. To his relief, she looked down under long eyelashes and put a shy hand on his chest, running her fingers through his fur.

"I am curious, interested," she put a hand half over her embarrassed face, "I am okay with doing more," she smiled.

"Know, Belle, that I will never force myself on you. If sometimes I ask and you do not want to, say so, and we will put it off."

She nodded.

He reached down and tugged at her bloomers, "Take these off."

She wriggled out of them and he tugged on a ribbon from her chemise, "And this too," he said.

She undid the ties and took it off her head, now completely naked in front of him. He reached his paw out and gently stroked her back. He had seen her naked before, from the shadows in her room, when she dressed, bathed. To see her smiling down at him nervously, but excitedly, and reach her pale hand out to him was a sight beyond all belief.

He leaned over and picked her hips up and placed her on top of him, leaning her down and kissing her. She responded with sweet kisses, braver this time, after all they had done with each other over the past 2 days. She leaned up and said, "I – I don't know what to do, you have to tell me. Should I turn over?"

He shook his head no, "Sit up halfway and lean yourself down on me. This way you can go as you feel comfortable."

"Oh," she spread her legs on him and started lowering herself down, his heavy paws on her hips to guide her, but not forcing her. She felt his grip tighten and heard his low moan as she felt herself hit his tip. He stayed perfectly still as she wriggled around, trying to push vision of the enormity of him out of her mind. She felt he was at the right spot, but nothing was happening. She was about to ask him when he reached one of his paws up and started rubbing on her breast.

"I, Oh," she remembered what he said about relaxing and trusting him. After all, last night had been a complete shock, and a level of pleasure she'd never heard about or imagined. She started rocking back and forth slightly with his touch. He let go of her other hip and starting rubbing her where she joined him. She gasped in pleasure, holding her hands flat on his abdomen keeping herself up. He said hoarsely, "Try moving down a bit." She nodded and found that she could accommodate him more easily, and started pushing him into her.

"Keep rocking back and forth, taking it in," he instructed. She couldn't speak, she was panting so much, and she kept her head down, her hair splayed around her like a curtain as she pushed farther and farther down on him.

"Don't hurt yourself," he cautioned. She shook her head, "No, it feels, you feel so amazing, it feels so good, Beast." She threw her head back and open mouthed looked down at him. Her walls tightened around him, and he gripped her hips again, moving her up and down, and pushing his hips up into her, careful to never go too far. They moved together, breathing heavily, lost in each other. Belle suddenly cried out, "Oh, oh, oh," she looked down at him, wide-eyed as he allowed his own release, letting out a roar. "It's bigger!" she yelled, a pained look on her face. He couldn't stop, couldn't answer her as he came down from his climax. She collapsed on him, straddling him with him still inside her. She lay her hands on his shoulders, moving with each breath he took. He swallowed and gasped a breath, stroking her back, "Are, are you alright?"

He felt her nod on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until he pulled her up and off him. She slid to his side, holding onto him, leg wrapped around his side. "It got bigger at the end," she looked up at him.

"Yes, it does that just for a few moments. That happens right before I release, then it gets smaller. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I was just surprised."

He held her little body close to him, still unbelieving the course of events.

Later that morning, she had changed into her old dress to work in the garden. As she trimmed the greenery back with Lumiere and Chip helping her, she indulged herself in her thoughts over the change in her relationship with Beast. When he had treated her with such delicacy and restraint, she felt comfortable enough to examine her own feelings for how she wanted to approach their relationship. Being sold at a wife auction, it wasn't like they were married, but she knew she wasn't there to be a kept trophy in a case. She piled some branches together and moved on to another part of the garden. She clipped down the row into the shape she wanted. She smiled secretly to herself. Truth was, after her initial shock at his appearance and situation, she really liked him. Then she became attracted to him. His outbursts upset her, but she saw through them as fear about what she thought of him. "He's more afraid of me, then the other way around," she gave a little chuckle. Besides, he had stopped trying to intimidate her, and for that she was glad. Had he continued, things would have deteriorated for sure. He treated her like a princess, and was funny, intelligent, gentle. She was confident she had come out the better for him being the one who picked her. Thinking back to that day on the scaffold, all the other men in the crowd leering at her, she shuddered imagining how life would be right now with any one of them.

She missed her father, that was for sure, but Lumiere had brought her back a return letter from him, and while he expressed his concern and how much he missed her, he was doing well and that gave her peace of mind. She made another pile of dead branches and walked around the castle to the rose garden. Picking up a bloom and smelling it, she closed her eyes and lost herself in the scent.

"Ma'am," Lumiere walked towards her, "It's getting a bit cold, do you want to come inside?"

She shook her head, "No, I'd like to stay out a bit longer. Would you bring me my shawl? I left it in, I think the drawing room."

He nodded and turned towards the castle as she picked some blooms to take inside. Her thoughts went to that strange glowing rose in the glass case. She was burning with curiosity about it, but based on everyone's reactions, wasn't going to bring it up anytime soon. She heard her name, and looked around for Chip. She spotted him by the front of the castle, then heard her name again, but it wasn't coming from him. Puzzled, she turned towards the sound and saw movement in the woods. "Hello?" she peered over the flower bushes. A sudden movement and flash of color, and she gasped, seeing Gaston emerging from the dark underbrush.

"Belle," he said in a harsh whisper, "I'm here to rescue you."

She shook her head, "How did you find me here?" It was surreal seeing him on Beast's grounds.

He looked around and came out further, holding his hand out, "Lefou followed that man who did the bidding at the auction when we saw him in town. Come, let's go, now!" he got closer and held out his hand.

She started backing up and panicking, "No, no. Go away, I'm staying here."

He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her by the wrist, "Don't be afraid, now's your chance to escape." He gave her a yank, "You're coming with me, now!"

She took the cutting tool and swiped at his arm, cutting him and distracting him so that he loosened his grip just enough for her to wrench it free and run towards the castle. By now Chip had seen him and was running towards him, waving a rake.

"Help! Help!" Belle ran as fast as she could down the side of the castle, looking behind her to see Gaston easily push Chip down and start gaining on her. She screamed, "Beast, Beast! Help me!" She ran into Lumiere, who hearing her, had grabbed a sword by the front gate. Gaston rounded the corner in a flash, reaching out for Belle, who Lumiere had pushed behind him protectively. He swung the sword in a figure eight, then pointed it at him, "I suggest you leave before my Master catches up to you, for your own sake."

Gaston laughed, "The so-called beast? I'd like to see him try." He made a grab at Lumiere who deftly dodged him and slashed a cut on his leg. Belle stood in the doorway, gasping. She frantically looked around for a weapon, anything she could use to help Lumiere. She knew if somehow Gaston got the weapon from him, he would kill him, and kidnap her. "Beast!" she screamed as loud as she could , hearing the men still fighting. Suddenly she heard him galloping up and saw his massive form jump and pounce from the woods in front of her. She grabbed his arm, barely able to catch her breath enough to speak. She pointed as he turned and growled, running up to Gaston and grabbing him by the throat. Belle shrieked, as Lumiere, sword ready, waited to the side.

"Belle, run for the woods!" Gaston yelled out to her.

She ran over to Lumiere, watching Beast throw him on the ground. Gasping, Gaston turned to have Beast jump on top of him, and as he was ready to rip him open, Gaston plunged a knife into his shoulder. Beast barely felt it, as he snarled down at the man sneering at him. The stupidity of this man, looking confident as he was ready to pull his life out from his insides was ludicrous. Beast pulled his arm back, claws fully exposed, then as he tried to strike, he found his muscles wouldn't cooperate, moving slowly, his vision becoming unclear. His claws caught his arm, gouging him, but the man slipped out from underneath him, and he tried to chase him, but stumbled around, finally falling down, unconscious.

Gaston ran out towards the woods laughing as Belle ran to Beast, Lumiere chasing towards him. Gaston turned and called to them, "Where's your beast now to protect you?"

"I'll never go with you," Belle spat out, and clung to Beast, trying to rouse him. By now Mrs. Potts was there, holding a pitchfork threateningly, and Chip had a bow and arrows, shooting at him. Gaston held tightly to his bleeding arm as he scrambled down the side hill into the woods and disappeared.

"I got a few licks in, Miss," Chip said.

"I hope the wolves get him," Mrs. Potts strained to see where he'd gone.

"Beast, beast," Belle pleaded, cradling his heavy head onto her lap. She looked desperately at Lumiere, "He's not – dead is he?"

He leaned down and shook his head, "No, the knife cut was too shallow, but I think it had poison in it, the way it took him down so quick."

"Poison!" Belle panicked, "Come on, let's get him inside and help him!" They managed to half carry, half drag him into the castle.

"Put him in my room – it's right over here." Lumiere guided them in his room, where they pulled his mattress down and rolled Beast on it.

Mrs. Potts leaned over him, "He's breathing, but I can't wake him up."

"We need to flush the poison out," Belle looked at them, wide-eyed, "Get me some scrap cloths and some warm water." She worked frantically, running warm water through the wound, soaking it up with strips of cloth Mrs. Potts got her. It took a while, but Beast, unconscious, steadied his breathing. Belle sat by him the rest of that day, refusing their offers to watch him while she took a break.

In the morning, Lumiere, who was now staying guard by the closed front gate to the castle, walked in his room to find Belle sitting next to Beast, asleep on his chest, her arm leaning over him. He looked up at his master to find him still breathing, but still asleep. Belle sensed his presence and woke up, looking around disoriented, then remembering, sitting up with a start. "Beast?" she held her hands around his shoulders, looking down at his face for any reaction. "Beast?" she leaned down and kissed his cheek. No change. She leaned back and sighed, "At least he's still breathing." Frustrated, she looked up at Lumiere, "If only I knew what poison he used. I just – I don't know." tears slipped down her face, and Lumiere was touched.

"It's all my fault," Belle wiped them off, "Gaston came back here for me. He has to be stopped!"

"We are already formulating plans to make the grounds more secure. I'm sure Beast will make sure to keep you safer from now on."

"But at what cost?" she lamented, gesturing towards him.

Lumiere stiffened his back, "This time he caught us by surprise, that will not happen again."

"If anything happens to Beast, I'll kill him." She said quietly.

Lumiere raised an eyebrow.

She gently caressed Beast's face. "Wake up for me, please."

"Miss, I can attend to him for a while, if you would please get something to eat."

She shook her head, "I'll go to the toilet quickly, but after that I'm coming right back here."

Lumiere sighed, but was impressed by her devotion. While she was gone, he tried in vain to shake Beast awake. It was hard to see him this way, felled down when he had been happier than he'd seen him in so long. Belle was suddenly back, taking her place at Beast's side. She stroked his paw.

"I'll bring you something to eat, Miss."

"Thank you Lumiere."

The day continued as such, with Lumiere and Chip helping at one point to hold Beast up so Belle could get some water up to his mouth for him to drink. He coughed, and they thought he was awake, but unfortunately, he was not.

"I'm not giving up on you," Belle whispered to him.

Into the afternoon, Lumiere brought another plate of food for Belle. She sat and ate, him keeping her company. "Maybe if we brought some colder water, and splashed some into his face?" she offered.

Lumiere was about to respond when the heard a loud groan, and looked over in surprise to see Beast roll to his side and try to sit up.

"Beast!" Belle yelled out, and they both ran over to him. She held onto his arm, "Careful, go slow," she attempted to guide him, but he stumbled up and blearily looked around.

"What, what-" he muttered.

"Gaston, he poisoned you, you've been out since yesterday." Belle attempted to steady him as he swayed side to side.

Lumiere was on Beast's other side, "Don't worry, he's gone and we wounded him pretty badly."

Beast stood up a little more steadily and held his paw up to his head. They looked up at him with concern, but relief. Beast opened his eyes more and looked around him, "Where are my things?"

"You're in my room," Lumiere explained.

"What?" he pulled his arm away from him and looked around more frantically, "Where is my gold, my silver – " he looked down and saw Belle, still holding onto his arm. He darkened and snarled at her, "You!"

She shook her head, confused. "This isn't your room, it's Lumiere's."

He swiped his paw at her and knocked her to the ground. She fell back, the breath knocked out of her. She looked up to see Beast looming over her, breathing heavily, snorting air through his flared nostrils, "You stole from me!"

She pushed back on the floor with her heels, an her elbows, attempting to get away from him in the small room, "No, I didn't, nothing's gone, you're confused."

Lumiere tried to pull him back, "Master, look around, this is my room, my things. Nothing's missing!"

"Silence!" Beast threw him down. He stomped over to a terrified Belle, grabbing her up by the shoulders, "I gave you everything and you stole from me, I caught you taking my chalice, my valuables. You took me for a fool, and now you come back to finish me off!" he roared at her.

Stunned and afraid, she protested, "Beast, no, I didn't take anything, I swear!"

"Lies," he seethed, "drip from your lips like the love you pretended to have for me, Elise."

Lumiere stumbled to his feet, "Master, master, she's not Elise, it's not her! It's Belle, look at her face!"

"It's me, Belle! I'm Belle! You bought me at the auction, remember? Belle from Conques."

He stared into her face, seeing the blond curls and blue eyes of the pretty sprite who had betrayed him, "You broke my heart," he said with a harsh whisper and moved his paws up around her throat. She couldn't speak and ripped at his paw, trying to get her fingers inside to pull them away, but he squeezed tighter. She started to black out when he suddenly released, and collapsed. She gasped for air, holding her hands to her throat, falling to the floor. She coughed and looking through her strands of hair fallen in front of her face, she saw Lumiere standing over Beast, a broken chair in his hands.

He peered down at him, "I think he's okay. I had to do it." He reached down for her hand and helped her up, "Are you alright?" He examined the marks on her neck.

"Yes, I think so." She kept taking deep breaths, "he must be hallucinating from the poison. Who's Elise?"

Lumiere poured some water from his table and handed it to her, "Remember when you asked me if there were other women who came to the castle?"

She nodded as she took a drink, soothing her throat. She leaned against the back wall.

He dragged Beast back towards the mattress, his strength impressing Belle. "Well, Elise was someone who came to work here, and they became close. She was quite beautiful, lively and spent a lot of time with him." He looked up at her, "She acted like she cared for him, complimented him. He had very strong feelings for her."

"He said she stole from him?"

He nodded, "That was her true purpose. He lives here," he gestured around, "in a grand castle, and is wealthy. We noticed some things going missing, but we didn't think, we – didn't want to think, it was her. One day she dropped her bag on her way out to town, and his valuables spilled out. It was, one of the worst days of his life."

"How horrible," Belle sat down next to Beast and put her hand on his arm lightly, looking up at him, frowning.

Lumiere looked down, "She – laughed at him, taunted him. Told him she never cared for him, how hideous he was and that he was stupid for ever thinking anyone could ever love him."

"Oh my god," Belle put her hand to her chest and got tears in her eyes, "What a monster!"

"Indeed."

She looked down at him, "And he thought I was her?"

"He wasn't thinking straight."

"Do I look like her?"

He gave a little grin, "Actually, no. You are beautiful, as she was, but she looked completely different. He must be profoundly affected by the poison. Just as we couldn't convince him these weren't his quarters. We cannot risk anything happening like this again. It was good that he woke up, but who knows what could happen next time. I'll have Chip come in, and we'll take steps to protect ourselves. Unfortunately he's too heavy for us to take up the stairs to his room. We'll wait it out here until he recovers."

"But – he needs me."

"Belle," Lumiere said with frustration, "he almost killed you. Next time I may not be able to stop him."

She stood up, "I understand. You're right." She walked towards the door, "If he wakens and asks for me, come get me right away. Promise me."

"I promise." Lumiere gave her a slight bow.

She turned to look at Beast one more time before she walked out. She reluctantly left and walked quickly to the kitchen, plopping down in one of the chairs.

"Let me get you some tea, dear." Mrs. Potts walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, as Belle burst into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

That night went without any further incidents, and the next morning Belle was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Potts when Chip rushed in, "Master is awake, he's weak, but he is ok."

Belle's face lit up, and she instructed Mrs. Potts to bring him some food and she ran down the hall to Lumiere's room. She burst through the doors and to Beast's side, as he sat in a large chair they had brought in for him.

"Beast!" she threw her arms around his neck and held on tightly. He put his arm around her and leaned his head against hers, taking in her scent. She finally pulled back, "Are you alright?" she searched his face.

He smiled weakly at her, "I am doing well, I think. Lumiere said I was poisoned. The last thing I remember was attacking that idiot."

She positioned herself to sit on his lap. "No," Beast protested, "I smell, I am unclean-"

She shook her head, "I don't care. As long as I'm not hurting you-"

He laughed, "No, not at all. I can barely feel your weight."

She leaned over and hugged him again. "I was so afraid. I stayed with you, I tried to wake you up, we both did."

"I don't remember anything until just a little while ago."

Chip was back in the room, "You woke up yesterday –"

Belle cut him off, "Just for a minute, it was nothing." She silenced him with a look.

"So that man poisoned me? How?"

Lumiere gave him an account of what happened during the fight. Beast rubbed his paw over his face. "So he escaped."

Lumiere frowned, "Unfortunately, yes. But we are taking measures to strengthen defenses. We can discuss it later."

Beast held a protective paw around Belle's waist, "Yes, we will go over that."

Mrs. Potts came in with some food, "Master – so glad to see you doing well. We were all worried about you. Little Miss there, she wouldn't leave your side. We had to make her eat and –"

Belle looked up at Beast and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I was so worried. I can't believe he almost killed you, and it was my fault." She frowned.

"It was his fault, he did it." Beast motioned for her to get up, and he stood, "I'll make sure it never happens again. I'm going to eat, and make my way back up to my quarters. Belle, I'll call for you when I'm ready to see you."

She nodded. She gathered Mrs. Potts and Chip in the hallway outside his door, "Don't ever say anything about how he attacked me and Lumiere yesterday. He doesn't remember, and he would never forgive himself."

They agreed, and she went upstairs and bathed, drying her hair by the fire. It was nearly done when she heard Lumiere's soft knock at her door. "The Master is back in his room, and would like to see you."

She jumped up and started to run past him, then came back and told him as well not to talk to Beast about how he had attacked her thinking she was Elise. He agreed, and walked down the stairs, marveling at how this woman had so cared for his Master. "Now, if she'll just say the words." He closed his eyes tightly. He felt it was only a matter of time – but time was starting to run out, for all of them.

She knocked lightly and opened Beast's door, peering in. She heard his deep voice welcome her in. She pushed the door fully open and saw him freshly bathed, dressed in his white nightshirt in bed. She ran up and jumped in next to him, as he laughed. She wriggled under the covers, pushing her pale blue silk dress underneath. "I knew I should have stayed in my dressing gown," she lamented.

"I am here under duress. Lumiere said you would all drag me back to bed if I dared to try to get up too soon. It was a struggle to get up the stairs, I suppose."

She kneeled up and put her hand on his chest, "We were all very worried about you. Can I see how it looks?" she pulled the open shirt over to the side to get a look at the knife wound. "Oh, it's healing well."

"Yes, it wasn't very deep. Had he not put the poison on it, it wouldn't have stopped me at all."

"I don't doubt that."

"So," he looked down at her, "Tell me what happened."

She gave him the account of how Gaston tried to "rescue" her, and ran her down, trying to kidnap her, with the rest of the servants holding him off until Beast came to their defense.

"I'll make sure I never leave your side again," he looked at her intently.

She shook her head, "You can't do that, there are things you need to do, and I don't want to be a prisoner inside. I was thinking, Lumiere and Chip can give me some weapons training. That way I can defend myself, and we can all help each other. I'll make sure I'm always with someone when I'm in the garden."

He frowned, but didn't want to argue with her. He knew he needed to run his energy and impulses off, but determined he would never go too far into the woods away from her again. She sighed and leaned against him, wrapping her arm around him and leaning in the crook of his arm. "I missed you." She said quietly.

He looked down at her smooth dark hair, wanting with every part of him to tell her how much she meant to him, that he was falling in love with her, but was restricted by the curse. "Belle," he chose his words carefully, "You are a blessing to me, I-" he lightly rubbed her back, "am so glad you are here."

"So am I," she snuggled in and soon fell asleep. He busied himself watching her, delighting in her presence and the care and kindness she gave him, as well as the passion. He didn't dare think further than that. He had learned to take any happiness one moment at a time.

Over the next weeks they developed a safety plan for the castle, fortifying the doors and weaponry. Lumiere gave Belle lessons in swordsmanship and using a knife, while Chip taught her archery.

Lumiere joined Beast watching her from a window in the castle shooting at a target with Chip helping her on the large back lawn.

"She is a quick learner, a natural shot." Lumiere said.

Beast nodded, "Indeed."

"I gave her a knife and sheath she can put around her leg, so she can keep it on her at all times, as she requested." He cleared his throat, "I thought you should know."

Beast stiffened and turned towards him slightly, keeping his eyes on Belle down below, shooting arrows at the round straw target. "You have – concerns?"

Lumiere shifted uncomfortably, "No, not really, I –" he sighed, "It is my duty to discuss these things with you, privately."

"She has had many opportunities to kill me, to escape. If that was her intent, do you not think she would have by now? Or do you think she is planning something more dire?" he held his arms tightly behind his back and turned to Lumiere.

It was Lumiere's turn to stare down at Belle as she looked up to see them watching her from the upper floor balcony, and wave at them. They waved back, and Lumiere replied, "She has shown unwavering devotion and love to you."

"Don't – please," Beast frowned.

"She cannot hear me. It is true. When you were ill, she was distraught. She was ferocious in her protection and care for your wound. She cried. We had to pry her off you to even take care of herself for those days."

"I don't deserve her."

Lumiere looked up at him, "She sees you for who you really are, not just as the beast."

Beast turned from the balcony back into the room, "As much as I want to tell her how I feel, you know I cannot."

Lumiere nodded. "I feel things will change soon."

"I hope so," Beast sighed. "I – want to ask her to marry me."

"Oh!" Lumiere clasped his hands together, "How wonderful!"

Beast smiled, "If you could help me, I want to bring someone to the castle to play the piano, have some music and a special dinner."

"Yes, yes, that is a marvelous idea! I have lots of ideas for a menu we should have too. When do you want to do it?"

"In a week – are you able to plan the preparations in that amount of time?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. I also want you to commission a special dress for her, something ornate, but light and flowing – good for dancing."

"Of course, I will go to town tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lumiere."

Lumiere bowed and left.

Flushed from the exercise, Belle breezed into the castle with Chip and searched Beast out. Smiling broadly, she asked, "So, how do think I did? I made a few bullseyes there."

"You are doing marvelously. I'm proud of your progress."

"It's fun, but useful, too. I'm not going to be caught unprepared. Some time you need to take me into the woods to practice shooting moving targets. I can get some game for us to eat."

"I can do that-"

"That's not the point, it's a good way to get better. No one's going to come here and stand and wait for me to shoot at them." She plopped down in a chair in the drawing room, "What if he gets a bunch of men from town to come and storm the castle."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Beast picked up a book.

"Really?" she sat up, interested.

"There were quite a few years we had problems from the people in town. Then, slowly, they lost interest and left us alone."

"Until I came along," Belle rubbed her forehead.

"I can handle it. We – can handle it." He turned and smiled.

"Beast?"

He sat next to her, "Yes, little one."

She smiled, she enjoyed that nickname he had for her, "I want to ask you for a favor."

He nodded.

She looked up at him, "I would like to visit my father in the village, just for a day."

Beast shook his head vigorously, "After what happened? No. Absolutely not. I know you are feeling braver with the training they are giving you, but Gaston could overpower you easily."

She put her hand on his arm, "I will sneak into town in the middle of the night – Lumiere can take me. I'll wear trousers and a coat. My father's house is at the edge of town, I can go there, stay inside that day, then sneak back out to the woods the next night. I'll be gone only 1 day, I promise."

He was dead set against it, but Belle persisted, "Gaston is always gone this time of year, he goes to visit his family in another village. His wealthy aunt would disown him if he didn't. Please, Beast. I'm hoping to convince my father to come visit me sometime. This would be a first step." She got closer to him, "Please do this for me. I won't stay long, Lumiere and I can arrange a meeting place."

"I will go with you," he started.

"No, that would draw too much attention."

He frowned, but knew he couldn't refuse her. He finally spoke, "I will allow it. For one day."

"Oh, thank you!" she threw her arms around his neck, "You have made me very happy."

"It's only fair I return the favor. Lumiere is going to town tomorrow to take care of some business. He can go in the early morning hours under darkness and you can go with him."

She nodded. They worked out the details, and although the more they talked about it, the more nervous Belle started to get, she was determined to do it. She missed her father, and wanted to see him for herself, and let her know of her new life and happiness. She was happy, her feelings for Beast continued to grow, and though she felt he was holding back something, she still thought about that mysterious rose and the curse, she knew better than to ask him about it.

She put together an outfit and put her knife in its holder on her dresser. Thinking about Beast, she went to his room, which she pretty much stayed in every night. He was still out on his run around the property, but would be back soon. Lumiere had his bath drawn. She walked over to the massive tub and dipped her finger in the warm water. She grinned, and quickly took her clothes off and hid them under his bed, hiking her foot over the edge of the tub and getting in, dipping her head completely under the water. It was like being in a lake, she could do a little stroke back and forth, and sitting in it, the water came up to her chin. She heard his heavy footsteps and took a big breath and slipped under the water.

Beast came in his room, breathing heavily and spent from his run. He closed the door and went to all fours on his floor, stretching back and forth before he got in his tub. A sudden noise and splash got his attention and he jumped up to see Belle, wet and wiping her dripping hair off her face looking at him from his tub across the room.

"Belle?" he said, astounded.

She giggled and held onto the side of the tub, "I wanted to surprise you." She pushed away and gathered the water between her two arms, "The water is so nice and warm, you should come in and join me." She smiled.

He put his paw over his face, chuckling, "You really had me there." He stood by the edge of the tub looking down at her beautiful face. "I don't think there is enough room for the two of us."

"Of course there is," she pushed herself over to the edge, "Get in, I'll make room."

He gently put both feet in and sat down, his massive arms resting on the rim of the tub. Belle pulled herself up and on top of him, straddling him. She put her arms around his neck, looking slightly down on him, "See," she lightly rubbed the back of his neck with her small fingers, "Isn't this nice?"

"Mmm, yes." He murmured, watching her breasts floating and dipping just below the line of the water. He groaned as she rubbed herself on his hardening cock. He pulled his paws into the water and down on her thighs, guiding her back and forth gently. She pulled back slightly and turned around, facing away from him. He held onto her small waist as she leaned forward, her hands on his legs under the water, positioning herself over his tip. She slowly pulled herself down on him, as far as her body allowed her to take him. He leaned his head back against the wall of the tub, watching the ribbons of her wet dark hair on her back swim around in front of him. Her round backside was just visible under the water as he looked down at her moving in time with him, back and forth. Her breathing became louder , and the sound of the water splashing back and forth became rhythmic. They had tried this position a few times before, she was becoming more and more interested in trying new things he suggested. She turned and looked over her shoulder back at him, smiling between pants, "Ah, you feel so good, do you like it?" He tightened his grip on her, feeling his release coming soon.

"Ooo," she gasped, "I felt that." She grabbed the edge of the tub and pistoned back and forth, faster. He could feel her walls start to tighten, but waited. "Oh, oh, it's started," she screamed out and her arms shuddered as she held her chin down focusing on the climax washing over her. "Beast!"

He growled out as his own climax shot into her. He felt he nearly pushed her up out of the tub as all his muscles contracted. She continued to rock on him as he pulsated inside her. "Beast," she said softly. He loosened his hold on her and lowered himself back down. She still straddled him, backwards, leaning over away from him. Taking deep breaths, he reached up and gathered her wet strands of hair, stroking them. After a minute she pulled herself up and off him, and turned around to face him, sitting down opposite him. She went under the water, then back up with a big breath and smiled at him. "You felt amazing."

"You bring it out in me."

She threw her head back and laughed, then looked at him lovingly.

He cocked his head to the side, looking back at her. He mentally willed her to say the words to break the curse, but lost in afterglow, she was making little ripples in the water with her fingertips.

She caught his gaze and said, "You look worried."

He shook his head, "Maybe a little. I would feel better if I went with you tomorrow."

She moved through the water towards him and cuddled up close to him, her head on his shoulder, "I'll be very careful, I promise." She turned to give him a kiss, "I'll be back before you know it."

He gave her a strong hug, "I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

In the early morning hours, Belle was in the carriage with Lumiere at the front, driving. Leaving Beast had been harder than she thought, but she focused on the joy she would bring her father with a surprise visit. Halfway there, Lumiere stopped the carriage to give the horse a break and some water, and let Belle get out to stretch. She walked around the carriage, taking care to stay close, the darkness still and menacing around them. She looked down at her boots and trousers. It felt very strange to be dressed this way. Chip was close to her size, and had lent her his clothes. Lumiere walked up to her, "Are you alright?"

She smiled, "Yes, just a bit worried." She laughed, "I think some of Beast's concerns are still in my ears."

He rubbed the horse down, "It is his way."

She nodded and looked down at the tip of Chip's tan brown boot. She pushed the dirt aside. "What can you tell me about that glowing rose under the glass?"

She watched for his reaction, and was given one. He stiffened and stopped for a second, then starting rubbing the horse faster. "I'm sorry, I cannot speak of it."

She leaned in slightly, "Is it related to the curse?"

He stopped and turned towards her, "Yes. But you knew that already, I'm sure."

She leaned against the carriage in frustration, "I know you can't talk about it. I'm just – concerned for him. I know he has worries about it. But, you know I don't mind him being Beast." She looked at him, "I'm perfectly happy living in the castle with him. If he knew how much, I think he would be fine with it too."

Lumiere gave a small smile at her naiveté. "He knows that. There's so much more to it Belle." He hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "The curse is reversible-"

She interrupted, "Yes, he told me that, but that it was very unlikely."

Lumiere nodded, "That is true. However, there's a limit to how much time before the curse is permanent."

She reached out and took his sleeve, "But I don't mind, his beastly form does not concern me."

"You don't understand, once that happens, he will slowly lose all his humanity. The Beast form will take over until all that he is will be gone. The only thing remaining will be the Beast. His mind will be gone, he will be lost to the wild."

She furrowed her brows, "That's – there must be something we can do. How long?"

He sighed, "Hard to guess, but I know time is short." He looked up at her, "I have faith in you, Belle. I believe it will all work out."

His expression belied his words. She asked, "How long has he been cursed?"

"It has been over 300 years."

She gasped.

He looked up quickly, "I don't mean to distress you, but it is the truth."

"And – all of you as well then?" she swallowed hard.

"Yes. I – have said too much already. There is no more information I can give you without engaging the finality of the curse." He looked around, "We need to move. It will be getting light soon."

She nodded and got inside the carriage. As the carriage moved, and the clop-clop of the horse's hooves went into a rhythm, she mulled over her conversation with Lumiere. It was frustrating, not knowing how to help Beast. She tried to think about what the solution could be, but without understanding the nature of it, it was impossible to come to any conclusions. Beast had told her he had hurt the wrong woman. Was the curse out of vengeance? Then how could they reverse it? Maybe they could find the woman and convince her otherwise. But – was she even still alive? It was possible. Anyone who could have the magic to put a curse on him may be still alive as well. Although, it seemed being alive indefinitely was a part of the curse for all of them. She frowned, was she now included in the curse? Did it affect her too? She couldn't conceive of that, they had had interactions with other people outside the castle before. She was sure they wouldn't put her in harm's way. She pulled the sack she'd hastily put together towards her and rummaged through it, feeling the cool silver and bringing up the mirror he'd given her.

 _"Please Belle, take this with you. It's a special mirror. You can see what's happening back here at the castle. I want you to have it so you can keep me in mind." He'd looked almost sheepish as he gave it to her._

 _"It's lovely, thank you." The ornately silver handle cool in her hand, she put it in her bag._

Looking at it now, as instructed, she said, "Show me Beast." An image, fuzzy at first, then clear, showed of him sleeping in bed. She gasped, it was true, she really could see him. Amazed at this magic, she ran her finger over his image. She put it back in her bag, resolved to come back to him as soon as she could.

After a few hours later, she felt the carriage stop, waking up. She peered out at the dimness of dawn starting to light up the sky. Lumiere opened the door and held out his hand for her. She took it and jumped down, holding on to him for a moment.

"You must hurry Miss. I got you as close as I dare to your father's home. I'll meet you back here early in the morning tomorrow."

She held her bag close to her side, smiled and nodded at him. She looked around and recognized where she was, walking for about 20 minutes until she saw the outline of her familiar home. Her heart started to race with excitement, and she picked up her pace, around the corner of the front garden and up to the heavy wooden door. Looking around, she could see no one, but as daybreak peeked through the trees, she knocked on the door. It took a while, but her father's face suddenly appeared through a crack as he opened the door.

"Who is it there now?" he frowned, until Belle lifted her head and held the sides of the hood up so he could see her.

"Father, it's me!"

"Belle! My child!"

She hushed him and pushed past him inside, where they joyfully reunited.

He held onto her face, chilled and flush from the cold outside. She sat next to him by the fire and quickly let him know she was alright, and dispelled his concerns about her living with the Beast.

He sighed, "I received your letter, but I was not sure if your mail was being watched and you had to be careful what you said."

She shook her head vigorously, "No, father, I told you the truth. I have a very happy life, and indeed Beast is isolated more to protect him from the people in the town who don't understand him, rather than the town being protected by him. I'm only here for the night, though, I have to be careful about raising suspicion in town. That's why I'm wearing this disguise. I will go out early tomorrow morning to meet the carriage and go back."

He grabbed her hands, "Only one night?"

She held on to his dark, hardened fingers, "This time. I am hoping you can come visit us soon. This is why I'm here, to check on you, and make sure you are doing well." She looked around the room, noticing the crackling fire, the full cupboard and his warm clothes.

"Aye, I am doing very well. I have a benefactor who pays and delivers many things for me. That must be your Beast, I suppose."

She leaned back and shook her head in disbelief, he had never said a word to her. "You see his generosity and caring." She smiled. They talked some more as he made something for her to eat.

Later that afternoon, Lumiere was back at the Castle, having taken care of the horse and meeting Beast in the library. "Ah, there you are Master." He looked around at the books, then back at Beast, who closed the one he was reading to acknowledge Lumiere.

"Did everything go as planned?" he furrowed his brow.

He nodded, "Yes, she got out under the cover of darkness close to her father's house."

Beast leaned against the table, "I would have felt better if you had watched her."

He shook his head, "That is inadvisable. Even with Gaston in another village, it could incite another attack on the castle when he got back, or even from other villagers who may have been swayed by his lies."

Beast sighed, "I know, I know. I cannot protect her from here, and that concerns me."

"She is very careful. She would not risk any danger to her father."

"Yes, that is true. As well, she has the excellent training you have provided."

Lumiere's chest puffed up slightly, "Thank you, sire."

"So were you able to arrange for the supplies and preparations for the special dinner?"

"I have an order for the food, the dress is being made, and my trusted contact in the village is assisting in the search for a musician to come. I believe it will be a very wonderful evening." He smiled.

"Thank you, Lumiere." Beast watched as the tall thin man bowed and left the room. He sat back down on the chair, reluctant to leave the library, as it felt like Belle was there with him. "One more day, she'll be back."

In the town tavern, Gaston took a large gulp of beer from the tall glass and wiped it off his lips on the back of his glove. He turned on the stool to look around, grinning at the barmaid across the room. "I'll make her night," he said to himself, giving her his best look, flexing his muscles as he leaned against the bar. He was about to walk over when he was interrupted by Lefou.

He barely gave him his attention as the kept his eyes on the pretty blonde, who rolled her eyes and started walking towards the back kitchen. He swatted away Lefou's hand on him, until he finally heard the word "Belle."

"What, what are you talking about?" he finally looked down at the short, stout man, glistening with perspiration.

"I said I think Belle is in town!" he said in a harsh whisper.

Gaston let out a frustrated grunt and turned back to the bar, holding Lefou's jacket by the lapel, pulling him next to him. "What do you mean, have you seen her?"

He shook his head no, and Gaston started to walk back towards the barmaid. "Wait, wait!" he pulled him back, "Just listen for a minute. I saw the carriage in the village shops today, the same one the Beast uses, and his servant eating at the inn with packages from the shops."

"So what?" he asked, frustrated, "He does that every so often. That's no secret."

"But – he was here very early I overheard, and later I saw her father trying to buy her favorite pastries at the shop. They weren't ready, though." He leaned back, triumphant in his discovery.

"Did you ever think that maybe he was sending some back to the Beast's castle for her, or maybe he likes them himself?"

"No, no way. He never gets that for himself, and why would he need to do it? The Beast's servant could have bought them and taken them back to her. He looked very excited as well."

Gaston leaned down to him, "You really think she may be here?"

Lefou shrugged, "She could have come for a visit. It's worth a look."

Gaston rubbed his chin, "Huh. You may actually have something there." He eyed him suspiciously, "What do you do all day, watch the comings and goings in town?"

"Well," Lefou was defensive, "I guess I could stay in the tavern and drink all day, but then I wouldn't have found out all this information." As soon as he said it, he regretted it, seeing the flash of anger in Gaston's eyes at his insult. He hurriedly continued, "So we need to come up with a plan, and I have an idea."


	12. Chapter 12

Belle reveled in her father's company, cooking together, catching up on their lives. She was gratified at his improved health and happiness, though it was painfully obvious how much he missed her. She asked him about moving to the castle with her and Beast, she knew Beast wouldn't refuse.

He shook his head no, "I have lived here all my life. My memories, my friends in the village." He smiled kindly at her, "My life is here, as your life seems to be at the Beast's castle now. It is the way of the world, my child, to grow and move on." He leaned back in his chair, "I only wish for more visits from you."

"Would you be willing to come visit us at the castle?"

He smiled inwardly at her use of the words 'us'. She was so committed to this Beast, it was surprising, but her happiness was his foremost wish, and she seemed genuine in her descriptions of him.

"I would, yes."

She gave him a big hug, "I will talk to Beast about it, and we can arrange something soon. I want to introduce you to everyone else there too," she regaled him with stories about Mrs. Potts, Chip and Lumiere.

Later that night, Belle helped him prep for dinner, cutting vegetables as he cut up a piece of meat. "The fire is getting low," he put the knife down and stiffly walked over to put on his coat, "I'll get some more wood."

She wiped her hands on the apron she'd put on, "No, I'll get that for you."

He turned and put his cap on, "And what if someone sees you out by the back of the house? Even with that disguise, there will be talk of who was here. You know how the villagers are."

She nodded in agreement, and went back to the carrot she'd had in her hand.

He opened the door and gave her a little wink, "I'm not as elderly as you'd like to think, Belle. I get my wood and dinner myself all the time now."

She put her hand on her hip, "Allow me the luxury of mothering you again, for one night."

He shook his head, smiling and went out into the cold. She cut cubes of orange carrots on the worn wooden board, picturing her father at the castle, eating some of Mrs. Potts' delicious food. Her thoughts were interrupted by a banging at the door. "Father?" she put the knife down and opened the door. The wind and cold, worsening with the dusk, flew inside. No one was there. Puzzled, she closed the door and walked out a few steps. "Father?" she looked around. He was not there. Something on the ground caught her eye. A few feet ahead of her there was a brown paper package. She walked on the path and picked it up, opening the string. It was pastries from her favorite shop. Her father must have had them delivered. She leaned over and took a deep breath of the warm sweets. She felt a strong arm around her chest, and before she could speak, a dark cloth was pushed against her face. Unable to see, she clawed at the strong fingers holding the foul smelling cloth against her nose and mouth. She screamed, but within seconds, everything went black.

In the early hours the next morning, Lumiere waited silently by the carriage. He frowned, checking his pocket watch. It was passed the agreed on time, but perhaps Belle had fallen asleep, and certainly it would have been difficult for her to leave her father. He paced around, watching the woods carefully.

Maurice wrung his hands. He'd been up all night, waiting for Belle to return. When he'd come back in his cottage with the bundle of wood, her absence hadn't concerned him as much at first, but as time had gone on, and he realized she'd left her bag, and found the dropped pastries in front path, he knew something bad had happened. Was it the Beast? Has she run off? Had Gaston gotten her? He went outside to check one more time.

The woods were pitch black. Huffs of breath in the cold were barely visible under the moonlight. Laying on the ground, Belle's pale face was expressionless. Two dark figures leaned over her. A leather glove slapped her face with no response.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Lefou hissed.

"I'm trying to wake her up." Gaston stood up and started walking around. "She's going to be so happy when she realizes we've rescued her. Her father didn't have the guts. Look at how that Beast makes her dress, in men's rags. She's a prisoner in that castle. She'll probably marry me tomorrow out of gratitude." He smiled, picturing her groveling thanks.

Lefou frowned, gently shaking her shoulder with no response. "Something's wrong."

Gaston pointed at her, "Maybe she's faking it."

"I don't think so," Lefou leaned in closer to her face, "I don't know if she's still breathing."

"What?" Gaston scrambled down.

Lefou pulled his hand out of his glove and touched her face, "She's still warm." He looked back up at Gaston, "What was in that stuff?"

Gaston frowned, "I got it from the apothecary in my Aunt's village. He said it would put someone out, but he never said it would kill," he huffed in frustration, "He's very skilled, I get medicine for my Aunt there all the time. It must be her," he gave Belle a slight shove with his boot.

Lefou looked up at him angrily and held his hand out, "Give me the bottle." He took it from Gaston, pulled out the cork and sniffed. "Whew," he shook his head, his eyes watering, "How much did you put on that rag?" he put the cork back in and handed it back.

Gaston took the bottle and shook it back and forth, "About half."

Lefou's eyes widened, "Half?" he looked down at Belle, getting paler. "I don't think she's doing well." he stood up slowly and looked seriously at Gaston, "This is very bad."

Gaston pursed his lips and took a deep breath, looking down at her still form. "Let's go."

"What?"

"We have to leave her. No one saw us, let's go." He turned.

"Wait!" Lefou grabbed his arm, "If she's found here in the woods, people will know something happened. They'll suspect you. Even if they can't say it was you, people will talk, and will be suspicious. Do you want to be treated like that?"

That gave Gaston pause. Frustrated, he walked back towards her. "Fine. We'll bury her."

"No!" Lefou shook his head, "That would be worse –"

"No one knows she's here."

"The Beast – he'll come for her. Let's take her and put her back by her house."

Gaston slowly nodded his head, "Yes, good idea." He leaned down and picked her up and over his shoulder, her arms hanging limply down his back. They trudged through the woods, snow lightly falling on the ground. It was quiet on the edge of town by her cottage. They silently agreed to place her outside the bushes by the path leading to her house. Walking away quickly, they wound their way through the woods and back to their prospective houses.

Maurice woke with a start, having fallen asleep by the chair. "Belle?" he called out, thinking he'd heard her voice. He stood up with a grunt, his back gone stiff. "Belle?" he said louder. Looking around, he still didn't see her. Light was starting to seep in through the lace in the curtain. His coat still on, he went outside. He searched the back of the house by the woodpile, then around the front where he'd found the fallen pastries. A patch of something dark in the snow caught his eye. He walked slowly, brows furrowed, then recognizing the long brown hair, he ran, falling down next to the figure. "Belle!" he pushed snow off her face, and hugged her to him. "My child, wake up, wake up!" Unable to lift her, he grabbed under her armpits and dragged her back into the house, laying her close to the fire. He frantically took blankets and covered her up. He stroked the side of her face, talking to her. Afraid, but needing to know, he held his ear close to her mouth, hearing faint breathing. Relieved, he took off her wet shoes and noticed she still had the apron on from the day before when she was in the kitchen.

"What happened?" he looked her over, not seeing any blood, thinking there must have been a sort of injury. He knew he hadn't seen her there last night when he looked for her. Maybe she had stumbled around and passed out? He made her as comfortable and warm as he could, and grabbed his hat, going out to the local church.

He banged on the door, as finally one of the sisters answered. "I need help – someone is very ill, please come." He begged. One of them agreed and followed him back to his cottage. Inside his house, she knelt by Belle, asking him questions he couldn't answer. "Please, help her." He wrung his cap in his wrinkled hands.

"I need to get her back to the church. Get your wagon ready." Between the both of them they were able to pack blankets around her and get her safely to the church, where the other nuns attended to her. Maurice gave them an account of what happened, mystified by her condition. He left them and went to the chapel, on his knees, head down in his clasped hands.

The nuns took her wet clothes off, finding no visible injuries, and re-clothed her with a spare clean gown and covered her in blankets. She started to moan, and one of them got some water, able to get some down her throat, though she never opened her eyes. Maurice was approached in the chapel by one of the nuns who told him he could stay with them until Belle was improved. "We do not know what malady has taken over her, but we will do everything we can, and pray."

Back at the castle, Beast ate impatiently at his lunch meal. Hearing a horse's hooves outside, he threw down his fork and jumped up, "Finally." He approached the carriage, pointing at Lumiere, "You're late. You went back into town before you came back, didn't you?" he said accusingly. He grabbed the door of the carriage and flung it open, staring at the empty compartment, his eyes darting around the velvet seat and richly carpeted floor. He pulled his head out as Lumiere jumped down from the seat, looking down at the ground.

"Where is she?" Beast asked puzzled.

Feeling ill, Lumiere struggled with his voice, saying barely audibly, "She was not there."

Beast stomped closer to him, "She what?"

Lumiere cleared his throat, "She was not there, she didn't show up. I waited for 6 more hours, but she did not come."

Beast put his massive paw up to his head, not comprehending what he was saying. "She didn't come? What do you mean?"

"I went to the place we agreed on, I watched the woods, she was supposed to come back early before dawn, but she never showed up. I only came back to let you know, I am going to change horses and go back and wait for her again."

The full force of what he said finally sank in, "Where is she? What happened to her?" Beast grabbed Lumiere's coat and screamed in his face, "What did you do?"

"Sire," Lumiere was distraught, "I did nothing, I don't know what happened. I'm just as worried as you are," he choked up and put his head down.

Beast pushed him away and turned, looking up to the sky. This was his nightmare come true. "I'm going to look for her."

"I know you feel that way, however that is not advisable, and might make the situation worse."

Beast was furious, realizing the truth in his advice. He spun around, "I have to do something."

Lumiere walked next to him, "Let's go inside, I'm going to take provisions and go and wait for her again. Once it's dark, I will go to her father's house, and see if I can find some answers. Perhaps she just wanted to stay a little longer with him. It has been a long time since she's seen him. He may have begged her to stay another day."

Beast's mind was reeling, and the rest of the afternoon was a blur. Lumiere was shortly back in the carriage, gone back to town to wait and look for her. Beast spent most of that night running through the woods, trying to silence the racing thoughts.

Beast waited outside the castle from daybreak on, looking down the road for a glimpse of Lumiere in the carriage. Lumiere's words went through his mind, as he pictured Belle staying another day to please her father. He would be mad, but not too much. Mid-day Lumiere arrived, at first Beast's heart was happy, then crushed as he saw Lumiere's expression. He ran to the carriage, looking up at Lumiere sitting with the reins in his hands. "Where is she? What happened?"

"She did not come. Once it was dark, I went to her father's cottage and looked through the windows. There is no one there, they are both gone. I went to the village for a meal, and heard nothing about them. I – don't know what to say."

Beast's shoulders slumped down in defeat, and he stood stunned as Lumiere took the carriage past him and into the barn. He took care of the horse and walked up to Beast, still standing in the same spot. "I watched the house for most of the night, and no one came back there. Perhaps they went to visit someone." He offered.

"Or, perhaps they left, she ran away. Perhaps that was the plan all along." He turned to face Lumiere. "That's what you're afraid to say."

"I, I am not willing to give up on her just yet, Sire."

Beast threw his arm up, "What other explanation can there be? We have been duped, again." He stomped back in the house and towards his room. Lumiere slowly walked into the castle where a worried Mrs. Potts and Chip were waiting in the hall. Mrs. Potts started to say something when they all heard Beast's great roar down the hall, rattling the pictures on the wall.

"Oh Lord," Mrs. Potts whispered, "I don't think he'll recover from this."

Lumiere turned to Chip, "You're coming with me this time, we need to find out what happened to her."


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Beast waited again, hope fading with each passing hour the carriage didn't show. He refused the food Mrs. Potts brought out to him, keeping his eyes steady on the road. Hearing the horse approach, he honed in on Lumiere's expression. He looked grim, and Beast waited until the carriage stopped, and Chip hopped out of the carriage, taking packages out. Lumiere came around slowly to Beast, "We will stay for a while and go out again."

"Nothing?" Beast asked.

"I watched her father's cottage, Sire, there was no activity there. The horse and wagon is gone as well." Chip pulled out some more boxes.

"I waited at the spot in the woods. No activity." Lumiere took a few packages from Chip.

Beast pointed, "What's all that."

Lumiere flushed, "The, uh, items I had ordered for the party next week…" his voice trailed off. Beast's eyes flashed with anger. Lumiere held up his hand, "They were already paid for, Sire. I did, however, cancel the musician."

Beast nodded slowly, and was quiet. Chip stopped and looked at Lumiere with concern. Beast stumbled back into the castle as they watched. Wide-eyed, Chip said, "What can we do?"

"I'm going to go out again, every night. You look after him, but stay out of his way. His anger will be out of control."

Chip took a deep breath and nodded, following Lumiere back inside. They put the packages in the kitchen, where Mrs. Potts gave them an inquiring look. "No?" she said with disappointment.

They shook their heads. She plopped down at the table, "I just don't understand it. I don't believe that she just left him. I think we know her better. She's not like the other ones."

Lumiere nodded, "I agree. Something strange has happened. I'm going to go into town tonight and investigate more."

Mrs. Potts stood up, "I'll get some food together for you."

Beast was haunted by Belle's ghost in every room. The dining room, the library, the woods, everywhere had a memory of her presence in it. He couldn't believe how heartless she had been. He was furious at himself for letting his guard down, for loving her. He believed in her, and he hated her for it.

The next day Lumiere arrived back at the castle with an empty carriage. Chip was waiting for him, and jumped up to help with the horse in the barn. "Still nothing." He said simply. They worked in silence, unhooking the harness and attending to the horse. "I need to repair the wheel before I go out again tonight."

Chip looked down at the splintered spoke, "You are going out again?"

Lumiere snapped his head up, "Of course, and I'll keep doing it for as long as it takes." He stood up, "Where's the Beast?"

Chip shook his head, "He won't come out of his room. He's refusing to eat."

Lumiere looked up with furrowed brow, "Really? I'll go see him." He walked through the quiet halls and knocked on his door. "Sire?" There was silence. "Sire?" he tried the knob and it was open. He walked tentatively in, and saw him sitting in his chair, looking out the window.

"Anything?" he said flatly.

"I'm sorry, no. I'm going to go out again shortly-"

"Don't bother." Beast said.

"But Sire-"

He turned to look at him finally, "Don't you see, she's gone. She's left. That's all there is."

"I don't think-"

"Then you are a fool." He said curtly and turned to look again out the window.

Lumiere took a few steps towards him. Trying to formulate what to say, he was interrupted by Beast, "She never said she loved me, remember." He gave him a rueful smile, "She never said that. At least you have to say she was truthful."

Lumiere shook his head, "I disagree, she has very strong feelings for you. Don't give up hope."

Beast sank into the chair, "It's okay. I love her enough to be glad she's happy."

Lumiere was startled. Anger, he was used to. This resignation and despair, he'd never seen before. "I'm going to go look for her."

"Do what you want." He said quietly.

Lumiere drew in a deep breath. This was serious. He turned and went to his quarters, bathing and changing quickly, stopping to get a package of food from Mrs. Potts.

"Good luck," she said.

Lumiere hesitated, then said, "He won't survive this if I don't find her. Just – do what you can." He hurried out, repairing the wheel spoke, and riding into town.

That night Beast wandered into Belle's room, confused by seeing a ruffled white gown on her bed. He walked over and picked up a flounce. It was ornately decorated, but light and filmy. He remembered telling Lumiere to have a dress made suitably for dancing. He growled, grabbing it up in his hands, about to shred it to pieces, when he dropped to his knees, and let it fall instead. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Lumiere waited and paced in the woods that night. "Where are you?" he asked to the empty sky. He had been into town a few times that day, but not being able to ask, had not heard anything about Belle or her Father. He started to think Beast was correct. He threw a stick into the woods and left the carriage, walking to her father's cottage again. Nothing had changed, and he turned, feeling defeat.

In the church, Belle was still under the watchful eye of the sisters, who nursed her and gave her broth, attending to her needs. Her father stayed by her side, holding her hand and talking to her during the day. She made some moans, said a few things that they couldn't make out a few times, but was still unconscious.

One of the nuns put her hand on Maurice's shoulder. "Have faith. She is young and strong. She will recover."

Holding her hand in his, he looked up at her, "What if she stays like this? I just don't know what to do."

She patted him, "I have seen improvement. She is moving more, eating more. Whatever it is, it just takes time."

He nodded, and kissed Belle's hand in his.

Lumiere came back to the castle, feeling defeated for the first time himself. He went through his now routine of putting the horse back, and taking care of the carriage. He walked tiredly into the castle, and into the dining room where Chip and Mrs. Potts were sitting at the table peeling potatoes. He leaned against doorway and sighed. They looked at him, then back to their work. Walking to the cupboard he took out an apple and took a bite. "How is he?"

"Not good." Mrs. Potts said without turning.

Lumiere nodded and went to Beast's room. He knocked and entered to see an empty room. He stopped shortly at Belle's room, which was empty as well. He went back to the kitchen, "Where is he? Out for a run?"

They looked at him surprised, "No," Mrs. Potts said, "He has not left the castle at all. I haven't seen him outside his room." She looked over at Chip, who shook his head in agreement.

Concern driving him, Lumiere started searching the rooms, coming up empty, including the grounds. A sudden thought coming to him, he made his way back through the library and down a dark hallway. A dim light coming from under the door, and he hesitated, then opened it slowly. "Sire?" he peered in. Beast was half sitting, half lying on a large broken chair. Lumiere walked up to him, "Sire?" Beast's eyes were open, but glazed over. He looked slightly up at Lumiere.

"I'm here where it all started."

Lumiere followed his gaze to the glass case with the glowing rose inside. Two petals remained on the rose, with a flurry of them on the bottom of the case. He gasped.

Beast weakly held up his hand, "There's no use. It's just waiting now."

"Sire, no," Lumiere knelt down and put his hand on his arm.

"Why? Have you any news?"

Lumiere looked down silently.

Beast nodded, "I see."

"Please, don't stay in here. Come down and get some food."

"No." he was steadfast.

Lumiere stood up and sighed, blinking back tears. This turn of events was so unexpected. He felt powerless to help. He walked away, turning back to look at Beast's hulking figure, withering away in the low glow of the rose. Something was hanging from his hand, slumped over the arm of the chair. It was a hair ribbon, one of Belle's. Lumiere pressed his lips tight together and closed the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

At the church, Belle's eyes fluttered open, she thrashed back and forth, seeing different faces, in and out. Suddenly she saw her father's face, smiling back at her with concern. He was talking to her, but it was fuzzy, confused. She was held up by someone, giving her water. She drank, and coughed, then lay back, opening her eyes more. "Beast, beast." The nuns looked at each other, "Was she attacked?"

Maurice got close to her, "You are ill, please, rest."

"Beast," she called out.

"He's fine." Maurice held her hand to his tear stained face, "My Belle, you are coming back to me."

"Lord be praised," the sister said.

She tossed around, going in and out of consciousness. She was being chased in the dark forest, and kept trying to run, but never coming out. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She turned to her father, "Where am I?"

He was overjoyed at her question. "In the church, the sisters have been taking care of you."

"What happened?" she said hoarsely.

"I don't know, do you remember?"

She shook her head no. She still felt heavily tired. Belle looked at the nuns who refused to answer any questions she asked, redirecting her to getting rest and recovering. She put her hand to her head and looked out the window, seeing light coming in through the slits in the shutters. She sat up and put her legs around the side of the bed, despite their protestations. With their help she stood, and unsteadily walked a few steps. She looked at her father, beaming with happiness. "How long have I been here?"

"Not long, a day." He lied.

She shook her head, "I have to get back."

"It's going to be okay, you need to get a little stronger first."

"He'll be waiting for me, I have to go."

The nun guided her with her hand, "Come, let's take you to the tub and get you cleaned up."

Belle agreed, much to her father's relief.

Later, dressed in a spare dress the church had from the poor donations, Belle sat and ate, trying to put together the events. "I remember there was a knock at the door, and that's it."

Her father leaned in, "Do you remember anything about a package of pastries?"

She pursed her lips and then had a flash of memory, "Yes! I went outside to look for you, and they were there, on the ground. I opened the package, and –" she scrunched up her face, "I don't remember anything else."

"Perhaps they were poisoned." A young sister offered.

The older nun silenced her with a look.

"I didn't eat any of it, I remember that." She put her hand in her head, "I have a terrible headache."

"Let's not talk any more about it," her father reached across the table for her hand. "I'm just glad you are recovered."

She smiled and finished the food in her bowl. "Can we go back home?"

The sisters turned to look at each other. "I don't see why not."

She stood up and walked over to them, clasping their hands, one by one. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Bless you, child. It was God working through us." They handed her a blanket. "Wear this to cover your face and to keep warm."

She put it on and turned to her father who held her arm to keep her steady as she walked with him outside. She held her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright morning sun as he helped her into the back of the wagon. She kept the blanket around her face, holding onto the side of the wagon on the short ride back to their cottage. She wondered about the illness she'd been through, trying to think back to that night when she was outside. A loud sound broke through her thoughts, as she absently heard the church bells ringing.

A sudden realization grabbed her heart. "Sunday. It's Sunday?" she turned to climb up the back of the wagon hitched to the horse and grabbed her father's arm.

"We're almost there," he said.

"What day is it? Is it Sunday?" she was frantic.

"Yes." He answered.

She'd gotten there on a Tuesday. That meant she'd been gone that many days. She pulled herself up and grabbed his shoulder, "Did you let him know I was sick?"

"Hush child, someone will see you."

She reluctantly let go and sat back down on what seemed an eternity until they were back at the cottage. He helped her out and she stopped him, "Did you let Beast know I was at the church and I was sick?"

He shook his head, "How could I? There's no way for me to contact him, and my main concern was you. I'm sure he'll understand."

"No," she started to run inside, "He'll think I left him," she flung the door open and ran into her room, her father running behind her, giving her admonitions to be careful. She pulled her bag down, emptying it on the bed. She pushed the items aside, grabbing the shiny silver handle. "Show me Beast." She said. Her reflection faded and a fuzzy picture started to appear. She was relieved, then horrified as the image cleared, and she saw Beast on the floor, barely breathing, eyes in a fixed stare.

"Oh my god," she threw it in her bag, "I have to leave!"

He protested, but unhearing, she spun around the room, "Where are my clothes?"

"What? They're on the chair."

She pushed him out and closed the door, changing frantically. She grabbed her knife in the sheath and put it around her leg. She burst out of her room, the bag over her shoulder. "Coat, I need a coat. And my boots."

Seeing the futility in arguing with her, Maurice brought her the boots, and gave her one of his coats. She stood up and put it on, reaching down to pick the bag up and stopping to give him a kiss. "He's ill, I have to go to him."

She burst out of the house, walking briskly towards the woods, her knees buckling after a minute of walking. Feeling dizzy, she stood up and took a deep breath, walking more slowly. Her period of illness had a greater effect on her than she wanted to believe, her only goal to get to the carriage, hoping Lumiere was even there. She trudged through the woods for half an hour, then finally saw the outline of the carriage and the horse waiting. She felt a burst of relief and starting walking more quickly towards it. She looked around for Lumiere, but didn't see him. She started to open the door, then was grabbed from behind.

"There you are!" a familiar voice boomed out.

 _Gaston?_

She turned to look at him, grinning down at her. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your Aunt."

He laughed, "She's been ill, I had to come back early, lucky for you," he smiled. "Now, come on, let's go."

She shook her head no, and pulled her arm back. She looked around, seeing Lefou standing close by with 2 horses. "Where's Lumiere?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, we took care of him." He gave her a sneer.

She looked around frantically and saw a figure tied to a tree. She tried to run past him, but he stopped her, "Don't worry, he's not actually dead. Yet."

She looked up at him and a sudden realization came over her. "It was you."

"Hm?"

"You attacked me outside my father's house." She remembered the feel of the arm around her chest that night, holding her back. His voice, she remembered hearing his voice.

"What? Absolutely not."

She looked over at Lefou, whose face said it all. She narrowed her eyes at him, "How did you find me here?"

"I heard you were in town, so we staked him out waiting for you." He gave her arm a strong tug, "Now come on."

She shook her head no, but he picked her up, "I'm rescuing you. You're going to be free."

She looked down at his handsome, cruel face and said quietly, "Yes." She reached down and pulled her hand up, "Be free." A glint of steel shined in the light as she plunged her knife into the side of his neck. He looked at her incredulously as Lefou screamed as blood spurted out on both of them. He let her drop as she pulled the knife out, still in her hand. He lay down in the snow, holding his hand up to his neck as blood continued to pour out between his fingers. She turned to Lefou who was running halfway towards them, then he turned and ran to his horse, hopping on and racing away. She walked purposefully to Lumiere, seeing now his mouth was tied with a rag, as well as his arms and legs tied to the tree. "Are you okay?" she asked him as she used the knife and cut off his restraints. He pulled the tie off his mouth and said, "Yes, I'm fine, come on, let's get out of here." They walked together back to the carriage and a lifeless Gaston lying in a large puddle of bloody snow.

Lumiere leaned down, "He's dead."

"Good. I wish Beast had killed him when he came to the castle." She wiped his blood off her knife on her coat and put it back in its sheath.

Lumiere stood up, "That was really something, you saved us both." He looked in the direction Lefou had gone, "Should we worry about him?"

She shook her head no, "He's a coward. I doubt we'll ever see him again." She went to the carriage, "Come on, Beast is ill, I have to get back to him."

Lumiere nodded and they both climbed in the front driving seat. As the horse took the road back to the castle, she told him about being attacked outside, which she now realized was Gaston. She told him about being ill in the church, with the nuns nursing her back to health. "As soon as I realized how long I'd been out, I checked my mirror, and Beast looks very sick. I'm worried." She searched Lumiere's face.

He kept looking forward, "He will be happy to see you."

"He thought I'd left him, didn't he?"

Lumiere nodded. She felt sick to her stomach. "Oh no. Never. It was my mistake, I shouldn't have left. I underestimated Gaston, and the lengths he would go to come after me. He almost killed me." She wiped tears off her face, "I just want to see Beast, have him know I am back with him forever."

He snapped the reins on the horse, hoping to get back in time. It took hours, but finally they were back at the castle. Belle had been afraid to look at the mirror again to check on Beast. Now that they were back, she stood up, trying to jump off the seat.

"Wait, be careful," Lumiere stopped the horse and before he could come around to help her, she'd climbed down, running inside. He ran behind her as she called out for him, looking around, "Where is he?" she demanded.

A surprised Mrs. Potts and Chip flew out of the living room, "Lord be praised, she's back!" she smiled.

Belle grabbed her shoulders, "Where is he?"

Lumiere spoke up, "The rose."

They all turned to look at him, and Belle nodded, running down the hallway through the library and into the forbidden room. She threw the door open and saw a motionless and gray looking Beast lying on the floor. Lumiere was behind her as she ran across and dropped beside him, grabbing his shoulders, running her shaking hand over his face. "Beast, it's me Belle, I'm back. I never left you, I was sick and couldn't come back."

Lumiere slowly walked in the room. He glanced over, there was one petal hanging from the dim light of the rose. He turned back to see Beast, breathing shallowly. "We are too late."

"No!" she wailed. She turned back to Beast, "Please, don't leave me," she sobbed and lay down on him, tears wetting his fur. "I love you," she said quietly muffled in his shoulder. "I love you."

Lumiere turned to leave, suddenly stopped by Belle's loud gasp. He looked back around as a bright light filled the room. He put his arm up to cover his eyes and saw Belle lean back up and heard the desperation in her voice as she screamed. She covered her face and sobbed, "It's not fair, I can't go on without him."

"Belle," a man's voice said.

They both uncovered their eyes, the light dimming and going away. Belle tried to pull back her arm, held by the man. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Adam?" Lumiere said, astonished.

Belle pulled her knife out of her sheath and lunged towards him, holding it against his throat, "What have you done with Beast?" she said through gritted teeth.

Lumiere ran up, "Stop, stop it's him! Put the knife down!"

"Well, little one, you've gotten much braver."

She furrowed her brows looking down at him. He was familiar. He was tall, with thick brown hair, but she'd never seen him before. She pulled the knife away as Lumiere ran up to them, reaching down and helping the man up. He stood and Lumiere looked at him, speechless, holding his arms out, until the two men embraced, Lumiere laughing and crying at the same time. They parted and he walked towards her, "Belle-"

"I don't know who you are, but if you don't tell me where Beast is, I'm going to kill you right now!"

He put his hands on his hips, chuckling, "Is that so. You care for him that much, do you?"

She held her hands across her chest, "Yes. I love him." She put her hands over her face and started to cry.

Lumiere grinned, and the man's voice softened as he walked closer to her, "I know." he reached out his hand and she let him hold it. "Belle, it's me. Beast."

She shook her head, confused. He stood close to her and took her other hand, rubbing his fingers over hers. "Look in my eyes, listen to my voice."

She looked up at him, starting to protest, but stopped seeing the same familiar blue piercing eyes and warmth. "Beast?" she said questioningly.

"It's Adam, actually."

"But – I don't understand."

Lumiere spoke up, "You did it, you broke the curse."

"I did? How?"

Adam put his hands on her shoulders, "You said you loved me. That's the only thing that would break the curse, my gaining the love of another woman for my true self, even in beastly form. Belle, I wanted so many times to tell you how much I loved you, but I could not say it until you did first. To do so would make the curse permanent." He hugged her tightly and pulled back laughing, "Now I can say it freely, I love you Belle, with all my heart, all my life."

"Beast, I'm, I – I don't know what to say." She looked up at the man who now took beast's place. It was bewildering.

"I hope you are not too put off by this form," Adam said, looking at her with concern.

She laughed, "No, it will just take some getting used to."

He leaned down and kissed her, and held her tightly to him. She felt comfort and familiarity in his touch. As he pulled back, she reached up for his face. "I love you Adam."

He held her by the waist and spun her around, setting her down, then eyeing something across the room. She turned to see what he was looking at. The rose was wilted in the glass case, fallen down. She gasped, "Oh no."

He walked over and took the glass off. He picked up the black stem with one petal attached and snapped it in half. "It's just a rose now. No more curse." He walked over and took her hand saying excitedly, "Let's go see the others." Lumiere walked behind them as they ran through the halls, Adam calling out for Chip and Mrs. Potts.

They appeared out of the living area, Mrs. Potts stopping in her tracks, her mouth wide open. Chip ran over and hugged him, "I can't believe it!" Adam turned to Mrs. Potts and hugged her as tears silently ran down her face.

"Master Adam, I thought I'd never see you like this again!" she lost her voice and hugged him tightly. Belle watched the emotional reunion, glad she had been able to bring him back to his former life. She realized he had the Beast's now too large velvet coat on, holding onto the pants so they didn't fall down. Mrs. Potts came over and held her face in her hands, giving her kisses on her cheeks, "And here's the girl who made it all happen. I knew you were the one!" she grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She let go and stepped back as Adam held his hand out to her. She took it, and he went down on one knee. "Belle, the love of my life, would you marry me?"

Her lips parted in shock, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" he stopped and stood up, "I – I'm sorry, this is a lot for you to understand at once, I'm just so excited to see you, my love for you is overwhelming me-"

"Yes, yes I'll marry you."

He leaned down and kissed her.

She looked around at the rest of the grinning faces, "I'm so, so happy." She reached up and hugged him. He put his arm around her waist, looking down at her. "I feel so short now."

They laughed. He turned to Mrs. Potts. "I'm starving, would you mind getting us both something to eat?"

"In a flash," she wiped happy tears off her face with her apron and went into the kitchen.

"You said you've been sick, you do look a little pale, let's go sit down," Adam looked at Belle with concern. He led her to the dining room and pulled out her chair. He looked at her more carefully, "Is that blood?"

She looked down, she was splattered with dried blood. "Yes, but it's not mine."

He tilted his head, "I'm sure it's a long story. We can go over it when you feel better."

She grabbed his hand, "I never left you. I was sick and unconscious for days. Gaston poisoned me."

He clenched his fingers in a fist and growled.

"But he's dead now, he won't ever bother us again." She laughed, "I guess there will always be a bit of the beast in you, huh?"

He stopped growling, "I hope that's alright with you?"

She leaned forward, "Definitely."

Later that night after a good meal and baths, Belle put on her nightgown and went to his room. She knocked lightly and pushed the door open.

He was standing in his room, pants on, going through his closet. He sighed, "I've only got one outfit that fits me from before. You'll have to come with me to town to pick some new clothes out. I have no idea what the new styles are." He noticed her hesitating in the doorway. "Come in, please" he gestured to her.

She came in and climbed up on the bed. "I'm sorry, it's still a little strange. I keep expecting to see Beast."

"I understand. I won't push you Belle, whatever you are comfortable with."

She clasped her hands around her knees, "It's not like that, I know it's you, the Beast I fell in in love with. It will just take a few days to become familiar with this new human form."

"I feel the same way. I've forgotten how it feels."

"How does it feel?"

He held his arms out, turning them over and over, "Strange, but wonderful. I had to get used to a level of pain and discomfort from living in that body. The mental strain was a daily struggle," he smiled at her, "You made that more bearable."

"I like to think we saved each other."

"Oh," he ran over and pulled open a drawer, turning to her with a box in his hand. "This is for you, if you are ready to have it."

She reached out and opened it, seeing a beautiful ruby ring with small diamonds around the outside. "I have never seen anything so beautiful." She pulled it out and put it on her finger, holding it up to admire it. "I love it."

He sighed with relief, "I'm so glad. I admit, I was thinking of the red rose when I bought it for you. I was hoping you would like it as an engagement ring."

She reached her arms out for him, "I love it. It's perfect."

He leaned in and held her against his chest, running his hands down her hair, "You're perfect." He leaned back and smiled at her.

"I saw a fancy new dress on my bed."

"Oh that, I had Lumiere order that for you last week. I was preparing a special dinner and music for this week. I asked him to get you a beautiful dress that is good for dancing." He looked at her, "And that was the night I was going to ask you to marry me."

"I would have said yes. I was wondering when you would ask me." She giggled. "I will be pleased to wear that as a wedding dress."

"We can get you something lace, more spectacular-"

She shook her head, "It's perfect."

"Then that's how it will be." He reached for her hand and held it against his face. "You have no idea how amazing it is to feel you against my skin. I had forgotten."

"I don't know how it feels either, I've only felt you as the Beast." She turned pink.

He was charmed at her sudden shyness. "I suppose it is like being with someone new."

She nodded. "But, I'm open to new experiences with my fiancé."

"I love the way that sounds, fiance." He reached out and held a long lock of her hair. "I was surprised you made love to me in my beast form."

"I was attracted to you. I trusted you. I couldn't help myself," she blushed full force and put her hand over her face.

He chuckled, "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I admire your ability to see past the physical to who I was underneath, and to help humanize me. It had been so long since I allowed myself to have any feelings like that." He started to choke up.

She put her hands around his waist and pulled herself close to him, her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too. Belle, I thank you for breaking the curse, but the biggest gift you gave me was the chance to love you. I would have died happy, even if you never said you loved me, as the Beast with the memories of our time together."

She gave him a strong squeeze and pulled back, looking deep in his eyes. "I would do anything for you, and I'm so overjoyed we have this new future together."

"It's still sinking in, I feel I'm going to wake up from this incredible dream. To be free, to have you in my life, my heart is bursting. To now be able to live, not my old life, but a new life with you, I honestly have no words to describe how I feel."

She scooted further to the edge of the bed and put her hands on his forearms, placed on either side of her. She leaned forward and lightly kissed him. "Adam," she said softly, and wiped the tears from his cheek. "It's over now, and despite everything that's happened, we're here, and we're happy, and we have a wonderful life to look forward to together."

He looked down at her intently and cupped her face in his hands, leaning down and giving her a deep kiss. She moaned and straddled her legs around him as he leaned against the mattress. The softness of his skin was a different sensation, but not unwelcome. She reached up and started undoing the ribbons on her gown. He waited, rubbing his hands over her smooth thighs. She stood up in front of him and pulled it over her head, nude underneath. He pulled her up against him, and she gasped, feeling his hard cock pressed against her. Her thoughts went to wondering how different it would be, and before she could think further, he pulled his pants down and took her hand to feel him. His eyes closed, his pink mouth parted in pleasure as he felt her fingers around him. She murmured, "You have hair there."

He opened his eyes and let out a low chuckle, "Not as much as before, but men do have that. Just as you do." He reached down and ran his fingertips over her and lightly moved one finger between her folds. "I can do so much more now," he said almost to himself. He looked up at her and stopped. "Maybe we should not."

She opened her eyes, "What?"

"You've been ill, I don't want to push you, I can wait if you need to."

"No, I'm fine, I promise. I don't want to wait." She climbed in the bed, "Come on."

He climbed up beside her and held her close to him, burying his face in her hair. "Belle, you are so beautiful." He kissed her passionately, the way he'd always wanted to, but had been forced to hold back so not to hurt her. He pulled himself up over her and moved her legs apart, holding his tip at her opening. She couldn't help but feel she was somehow cheating on Beast, and tried to keep telling herself this was still him. She started to feel upset about her conflict. Maybe Adam had been right about her struggle to accept him in this form. She gasped as she felt him start to push inside her. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice as Adam grunted and growled, grabbing her shoulder and taking her hair in his fist just as Beast had done. She relaxed and let herself fall into the sensations of this new reality. Adam's lovemaking had a familiar rhythm, his hot kisses on her, his words of love and admiration. She reached down and grabbed his waist, pulling him into her. Without fear of the Beast's primitive instincts, she moved more rigorously on him, eliciting loud groans and growls from him that she loved. He pushed further into her, until she felt his pelvis against hers. "It's all in?" she asked incredulously. Breathless, he nodded. She arched her back and focused on squeezing his massive girth, gasping at the feel of his base rubbing against her clit. "Adam, Adam," she called his name over and over, as he moved faster and faster. She yelled out and held onto him as her climax gripped her. He felt the pressure build, it was different this time, he felt more connected to himself, to her, less of an instinctual reflex he had to rein in. He mind suddenly went blank as he felt his sudden release, and let out a load roar. She moved and spasmed with him, continuing past his as he calmed down and lay down on top of her. She rubbed his back with her hands, feeling some sparse hair on it, and smiling. She patted him, and turned to smile contentedly at him. "I didn't think we could be any more amazing, but to be able to take you fully inside me was unbelievable."

"I can focus so much more on you rather than trying not to hurt you with my weight," he traced her chin with his fingertip. "You were more vigorous, were you not?"

She blushed, "I've wanted to do that, but you always cautioned me not to. I thought I could now, right?"

"Mmm, yes, and more. I liked it." He kissed her and pushed down, pulling out. He lay next to her, his arm around her and went to sleep.

Belle fell asleep a while later, and during the night dreamt the beast was walking with her through town. He was pointing different shops out, and she held onto his arm, until it started to rain. He turned to her, and picked her hand up, kissing it. "Belle," he said, "Thank you." And turned and walked away, disappearing down a dark street. She woke with a start, and looked at the man sleeping next to her with confusion. She rubbed her eyes and lay back, replaying the vivid dream. She studied Adam's face as he slept, then looked back at the ceiling. She moved slightly, and he grumbled, "No, stay here with me, little one," and pulled her closer, the way he always had. She sighed and curled up in his arms, holding his hand up to her lips, kissing it.

Six months later, Adam was standing with Lumiere at an upstairs window, looking down at Belle hitting archery targets on the back lawn. "She is an excellent shot," Adam said proudly.

Lumiere smiled, "She wanted to go out for game, but I advised against it."

"I agree, at least for a while." Adam waved as Belle turned smiling to see them watching her. Her full belly visible in profile.

"Is everything ready for Maurice's arrival?"

Lumiere nodded, "Yes, his room is readied. How long will he be staying this time?"

"A fortnight, I believe. Once the child has arrived, I suppose he will stay for longer."

"I would think so."

He walked through the castle. "I'll be going into town later, I need to attend to some business. I will be back in the early hours."

"You could stay at the inn overnight." Lumiere offered.

Adam shook his head, "I am not prepared to be without her, even for one night."

"I assure you, she can take care of herself."

Adam laughed, "I know that very well. It is more for my sake than hers. She is the very air I breathe."

"Very well then. Any more thoughts on a name?"

Adam shook his head, "She is convinced it will be a girl. She is set on naming her Rose."

Lumiere stopped for a second, "That's – a bit strange considering, don't you agree?"

"I did at first, however, she sees it as a symbol of our relationship. Had there been no curse, no rose, we would not be together. Our story is how we took our circumstances and turned it into blessings." He turned to Lumiere, "Our ability to triumph."

Lumiere nodded. "It's perfect."


End file.
